Phantom Speedster
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom Speed Racer crossover. Danny finds an acceptance letter from a mysterious racing school on his 16th birthday what could this mean for him and his future. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. Clockwork's Roadmap

**Danny Phantom: Phantom Speedster**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (I wish I did but once I find Desiree I will) or Speed Racer: the Next Generation.**

**Author's Notes: You've seen the preview and you waited and waited, now it is here, Phantom Speedster is here.**

**Chapter I: Clockwork's Road Map**

**Danny**

A year has passed since I faced Plasmius along with the detectives. Both me and Danielle have recovered since then.

Speaking of which, she's coming over today for my 16th birthday, she said Mayor Knightly had some big present (I hope it's not a statue, I get tired of sculptors from Nod's Limbs calling to ask if I want a statue made).

"So Danny what are you doing for your birthday?" Tucker asked as we walked out of the arcade smiling.

"Well, Danielle and Miles are coming over for a party and Sam is taking me out dancing," I told him as we met Sam outside the Goth boutique.

"Lookie what I bought for you Danny," she said as she came out with a small bag in her hands, "it will be perfect thing for the photo session my mom wants us to do," she says I open and smile weakly.

"Vampire teeth?" I ask her skeptically.

"Yeah imagine the look on my mom's face and how cute you'll look," she said laughing.

"We'll talk about this later," I said as we walked out of the mall and to our bikes. "Why do you want to know?" I ask him curiously as he reaches into his pocket.

"I got three tickets to TechFest," he said handing me and Sam a ticket, "They're going to have the Ginormo 10,000 there," he said happily.

"Oh please, they still make those ecological disasters," Sam asks rolling her eyes back.

"Lighten up, Sam, it's Danny's 16th birthday, if he's going to start driving he needs a car worthy of himself," Tucker argued as Sam sighed disgusted.

**Speed Racer**

"What do you call that new move?" Lucy asked me as I got out of the car and took off my helmet.

"The three-sixty corkscrew spin," I said as they cheered.

"That was awesome, Speed," Connor said smiling, "it's a good thing, we got that new gyroscope for Mach 6," he told me as my brother X came up to me.

"Good race, but remember, that _I'm _the best," he said as he sighed, ever since we learned that we were related he's been a little nicer to me but still rides me about being the true heir to our father's legacy.

"Forget about X, let's go to the concourse to get something to eat," Lucy says as he head back inside to get something to eat, but on our way, we see notice Mr. Zazic and Headmaster Spritle talking.

"I heard you're accepting a new student, Headmaster," the billionaire asked curiously as they walked up to the dorms.

"Did you hear that, Speed, a new student, I thought the application session wasn't until next year?" I asked Connor as he shrugged.

"Well whoever it is, they must be important to get Mr. Zazic's attention," Lucy said as he sat down while Connor got something to eat.

**Vlad**

"You know, exorcisms only work if you have faith, sir," the old cardinal said nervously as the doctor came in the room.

"Are you ready to remove the bandages, Mr. Masters," the surgeon said as he cut off the bandages and handed me a mirror, "considering, I didn't have access to a state of the art hospital, I think it went well," he said as I saw my face.

The dead tissue had been removed and the only sign was discoloration from the skin graph and a scar on my chin, "Yes, it did go rather well," I said turning to the priest, "what of the exorcism? Is Abramelin gone," I ask him as he fidgets in his robe.

"I tried my best, he's still in your mind, but I managed to silence him," the cardinal admits as I growl.

"Leave all of you," I hissed as they left and got out of bed, "I hope you've enjoyed your peace Daniel because it will be the last peace you'll know," I said laughing.

**Miles**

"Do you think Danny will like his present?" I ask Danni as she chuckles.

"Well he will be surprised," she says smiling looking at the small box, "I still can't believe Mayor Knightly wants his portrait painted," she frowned, "that's not a gift, that's torture," she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"You okay, Danielle?" I asked her as I noticed her hand was trembling, she still suffers from PTSD and occasionally has flashbacks, but thanks to Dr. Von Nachten's help, she's getting better.

"Yeah, I'm just going to the lav to freshen up," she says as she gets up steadying herself with her hands (she still has a little trouble walking).

**Clockwork**

"I still think this plan is reckless," one of the Observants chided me as I sighed annoyed by their 'opinions' of my plan. They think they know what is best for the timeline.

"I have communed with Lady Hecate and she has told me that is the superior solution," I told them turning to them. "You're solution would have stripped Daniel of all humanity, I can't do that to him," I told them as they shook their heads and left leaving me to think about the plan.

**Zile Zazic**

"Here are the files you wanted on the new students Mr. Z," Stan said as he handed me the folders.

"Thank you," I tell him as I dismiss him and look over the files. It was the standard bunch of nobodies hoping to be the next Jeff Gordon, but one applicant got my attention.

"Hmm, Daniel A. Fenton," I said looking the picture of the black haired, blue eye boy. I had heard that name of before. "Wait a second," I said looking at the photo. I remember a young intern named Jack Fenton. The man was genius but a crackpot. Maybe just maybe his son inherited his genius and I can put him to work.

"Stan," I said through the intercom, "Alert me when any new arrivals show up," I ordered him smiling as I thought about this Daniel Fenton and how I might use him to destroy the Mach 6 at last.


	2. Spritle's Letter

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: you'll just have to wait to find out, if you hate Plasmius then you'll loathe Zazic. I've wanting to track down Desiree for some time now (I want to wish to own Danny Phantom). **

**Miko in Training: Zile has something evil up his sleeve.**

**GothicChevy: Your wish is my command. I've had this idea since I've seen the commercials for the show.**

**Miriam1: Danny is unsure about the idea of vampire teeth too. He's Vlad, he's not going to stop going after Danny. Clockwork knows what he's doing and the reason for Danny's attendance will become clear.**

**HollywoodXoX: Yeah, another Speed Racer Fan! You'll love this story. Danielle's injury occurs in a previous story, **_**Dark Alliance**_**, since **_**A Ghost in Nod's Limbs **_**all my stories have been connected.**

**Chapter II: Spritle's Letter**

**Tucker**

"Danny will _not _be driving that waste of metal and gas," Sam snapped angrily, "My boyfriend will be driving the Eco 2.3," she said as we arrived at Danny's home and showed me a pamphlet.

"Sam this is not a car, it's a go cart," I told her reading the specs for the car, it was a monstrosity of an automobile that ran on electricity and cooking oil. "It's only goes .009 mph," I tell her upset, "If Danny is going to have a car that is cool," I said as she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Listen, Foley, I have put up with your psychotic obsession with meat and wrecking the planet for years, but if you even _think _of polluting my boyfriend's mind I will take every single gadget of yours and infect it with every virus known to man and ghost. Then I will run them through magnets making them worthless, so you either…," she said before Danny shushed her as his ghost sense went off.

"Why can't I have a ghost free day," he whined as he ducked behind a tree and became Phantom. He looked around for a moment until he spotted the Box Ghost coming out of his house.

The specter had a large box clenched in his hands and was giggling, "Soon, you and I box will rule the world!" he said as Danny walked up to the ghost.

"What are you doing here, Box Ghost?" he asked the specter with an indifferent look in his eyes. I don't blame him; the Box Ghost is more of annoyance, a harmless pest, than a threat and hardly worth fighting.

"BEWARE! FOR THE BOX GHOST CAN POP UP ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME!" he yelled trying to act menacing then turning to his box, "plus the people in their said they'd give a 100" plasma screen box if a 

volunteered for …uh…oh yeah…scientific experiments," he said taking his beloved box and vanishing as Danny went to get the mail.

"Imagine that," Sam said turning to Danny, but he didn't respond. "Danny are you okay," Sam asked concerned as Danny looked a mysterious checkered envelope in his hands.

**Spritle Racer**

I looked at the file for this Daniel Fenton on my desk, there was something about his sponsor that rang a bell with me. "CW?" I asked myself looking at the strange signature. I remember when I came hiding out of the Mach 5's trunk after the 1968 Planet Cup race when my brother disappeared I saw a note on the driver's seat reading:

_The Secret is Safe_

_-CW_

I had showed it my father who thought someone had kidnapped him, but I was felt in my heart whoever took him did do to keep the plans for father's new car safe.

"No, it couldn't be," I said dismissing the whole connection as a coincidence as I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said as Speed, Connor, and Lucy came in my office.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster Spritle?" Lucy asked as they sat down.

"Yes, a new student and his pit crew is coming soon and I would like you three to make sure they get around," I told them as Connor's robot monkey Chim-Chim popped up and stole my watch.

"CHIM-CHIM!" Connor shouted as the primate ran off, "sorry about that Headmaster Spritle," the redhead said as sighed. The robot is so much like my own pet chimp as a boy.

"Just make sure that when this kid comes, that he gets around okay," I tell them as they get up.

"You can count on us, sir," Speed says as I excuse them and look back at this file and who this sponsor is.

**Danni**

I walked back to the lav, "I need to get a grip," I said as I locked the door and stood over the sink. I hadn't slept in days because of these stupid recurring nightmares but hopefully with the doctor's help I will be able get over this.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face, the cold water felt good and calmed me down but all good things have to come to an end.

While I was drying off, I heard a voice, "Attention, this your pilot, Technus, master of all thing electronical and beeping, speaking…," the ghost ranted as I sighed.

"Time for action," I said as I transformed into Danni Phantom and phased out to deal with the ghost.

I floated invisibly up to the cockpit and sucked the ghost into the thermos and went back to the bathroom and walked out casually.

**Annalise **

"Did you hear the news, there's going to be another Noob coming to school," I told Jarred and Jesse my friends as we sat down to eat lunch at the concourse.

"Great more losers like Speed Bump," Jarred said eating his hot dog as his brother laughed.

"I heard he comes from Illinois," X said as he sat down beside me, "He's probably going to drive a tractor," he said laughing as I saw father come in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Zazic," Jarred and Jesse said in unison as father rolled his eyes.

"Stan would be please escort X and his friends out while I talk to my daughter," he said as his thug kicked them out as he sat down. "I thought I told the cafeteria to give you, Soy Milk?" he said seeing a soda in my hands.

"Father!" I hissed as he smiled.

"I want you do to daddy a favor," he said as I rolled his eyes, I hate how he embarrasses me like this.

"Yes, what is it this time?" I ask him.

"I want to keep an eye on this new student when he comes he maybe of value to me," he says.

"I'll try," I told him, not trying to be disgusted by having to associate with this upcoming loser.

"That's a good girl, come along Stan," he said as he and his yes-man left as X and the others came back while I thought about what he said.

**Danny**

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me as she put a hand on my shoulder. I was shocked by this mysterious letter I found in my mailbox.

The enveloped was checkered like a race flag and the return address was someplace called 'The Racer Academy of Sport Driving' in some town in Arizona.

"Yeah, I was just day dreaming," I told her as she smiled and looked at the letter that was addressed to 'Daniel A. Fenton' (just the fact they knew my full name made me uneasy).

"What is it?" Sam asked as she glanced at it raising an eyebrow, "Racer?" she said thoughtfully.

"I love that video game, especially when going through the canyons," Tucker said as Sam punched him.

"We're not talking about a video game," she snapped before turning back to, "there is only one way to find out what is it," she said as I carefully opened it revealing a typed letter on a custom paper that read:

_Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted as my know my school is an exclusive school where only the best drivers are admitted and after reviewing your file sent by your guardian and sponsor, I can safely say that you indeed fit to attend my school. _

_You will need a car to race and it is recommended you buy beforehand so to get a feel for it. Also you will need a crew to help you take care of the car. While we recommend it be someone from our school, if you know of a reliable team than you may use it. Uniforms are also required for you and your team if they wish._

_I am sure you will find my school a fun and educational environment and am sure you will do us proud._

_Looking forward to meeting in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Spritle Racer, Headmaster_

"Dude I didn't know you applied to a racing school?" Tucker asked excited as I shrugged.

"I didn't know either," I told him as we went inside, "I'll have to think about this," I said as we sat down and studied this letter.


	3. An Unholy Alliance

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Sdphantom12: GO SPEED RACER GO!**

**Miko in Training: You'll be pleased and surprised by Danny's car when I reveal it.**

**Dragon of Spirits: It's nice to hear from you again Dragon, I know I've wanted to this since I've seen the previews. Yes, Speed Racer, Snr really is Speed's father and he knows because Spritle told him in the first episode/movie. **

**HollywoodXoX: Well spotted, but you'll just have to keep reading to find if I reveal that secret or not.**

**GothicChevy: I think you'll like Danny's car.**

**Miriam1: I know, you knew they would argue about Danny's choice of car he would want. Paying the Box Ghost was the only way he'd agree to partake in the experiments. Yes there will be new allies and enemies that Danny will encounter and hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter III: An Unholy Alliance**

**Speed Racer**

"Don't you think it's weird that Headmaster Spritle is admitting a new student after the admittance deadline had passed?" Lucy asked as we ran to Professor Aniskov's class.

"Right now I'm more worried about this critical driving exam Aniskov's going to give," I told her as we entered the class room and sat down.

"All right class, settle down, today you are going to take the Critical Driving Exams," he said looking at a clipboard. "You will be paired up with an older driver and they will grade you on offensive driving keep in mind that this grade is _critical _to your evaluations. Now line up and pick a name from this bucket," he said as we got and walked up to his desk.

"Who did you get Speed?" Connor asked as he I looked down at the piece of paper as rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Annalise," I groaned as she walked up to me with contempt.

"Listen, Speed Stain, let's set some things straight. One I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me; second, your loser friends don't talk to me; and third if even as look in my direction I will fail you," she says like she's some sort of goddess who can't be bothered.

"Fine," I told her as she walked away as we left for the track to begin the test.

**Vlad**

"So Daniel got accepted into a racing school?" I said as I zoomed my spycam in on the letter he got. This was certainly intriguing, why would he go there.

Maddie meowed at the screen as she left.

"That's brilliant, maybe we can work this to my advantage," I said as I logged onto the net and researched it. "Hmm, funded by Zazic Industries," I said stroking my beard and smiling, "I may need to take a visit there," I said laughing as I got up and left to plan my scheme.

**Miles**

"Are you okay Danielle?" I asked her as she returned to her seat and looked out the window.

"Yeah, just exhausted," she said sighing resting her head on her hands. She hasn't slept in weeks and he depravation has taken its toll on her. I could see her blue eyes start to close. I was going to say something but decided to let her sleep until we reached Amity Park.

**Danny**

"Did you find anything on this Racer person," I asked Sam as she typed on the computer and I looked at my letter.

"Yeah, apparently it was the name of a famous driver in the sixties named Speed Racer," she said as dad burst in the room.

"DID YOU SAY SPEED RACER?" he bellowed racing in my room excited, "he was my idol, growing up, it was because of him I became a ghost hunter," he said as Sam raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What does Speed Racer have to do with ghosts," Tucker asked as dad took a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Bigfoot and Alien have baby?" I asked looking at the paper skeptically.

"Turn it over," he said as we did so and found an article about how Speed Racer was supposedly kidnapped by ghosts. "Since that day I've wanted to solve the mystery of his disappearance," he said solemnly. "Say what is that, what's that?" he said seeing my letter. "Spritle Racer? You got accepted to Spritle's school, my son going to the Racer Academy. This is the second greatest day of my life," he said tearing up.

"Well I was going to wait until Danielle and Miles got here, I'm still unsure," I said as he left the room.

I looked at the letter again, I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice say, "I see you got the letter, Danny."

**Zile Zazic**

"You call these Lo Mein noodles, these are totally overcooked, get out and don't come back until you learn to cook Chinese food properly," I told the cook as I pointed to the door upset. "I bet you even forgot the sweet and sour sauce," I said as I started to eat my food when I heard someone laughing.

"Good help is so hard these days," a voice said as I spat out my noodles.

"Who's there?" I ordered as I got ready to call security as a tall man with white hair singed at the tips and blue eyes dressed in a black suit emerged from the shadows. "How did you get in here?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I can get in anywhere I want," he said laughing, "but that is beyond the point, I'm here to make a proposal," he said sitting down and taking a bite of my noodles, "Eww, Lo Mein, I personally prefer Japanese food to Chinese food, but that's just me," he said.

"What kind of proposal?" I ask him getting ready to call security.

"One of my 'irritants' will be attending this school and I thought it would advantageous if we were to help each other out," he said.

"Who are you?" I ask him raising an eyebrow at this strange man sitting before me.

"My name is Vlad Masters," he said bowing, "What do you say Zile?" he said holding out his hand smiling.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage, I could kill Speed and destroy the Mach 6 and then blame it on him leaving me free of any charges.

"Sure, _Vlad_, you have a deal," I tell him smiling thinking of how much of a genius I am.

**Clockwork**

"You sent the application?" Danny asked as I appeared in his room.

"Yes, I did," I tell him as I feel myself shifting into a child and my mind opens its gates ready to learn the wisdom of the ages. "I had a grave reason to do so, follow me," I said as I opened a portal back to the Ghost Zone and my tower.

"What do you mean grave reason?" Samantha asked me as I turned to my mirror and moved through the mist of times.

"Behold the future, two years to be precise," I said showing them an image of an older, wiser Danny Fenton. This Danny had a job as an astronomer, and about to be married to Sam, indeed he had the universe at his fingertips.

"You know, you cuter as you get older, like fine wine," Samantha told her lover playfully as he blushed. I could not help but smile at them, love is a beautiful thing and I sometimes wish I could partake in it, but as Master of Time, I must remain aloof to emotions.

"Yes, you are also an excellent driver and ghost fighter, but however there is a problem," I tell them turning into an old man and the memories of eons of existence flood my mind. "While Danny is driving home from work, Skulker attacks and seeing that innocent people are at stake, you swerve to stop Skulker causing you to crash and be killed in the process," I tell them gravely, I envy human and their ability to cast their bodies and move on. I once saw Death, eons ago, when my brother died but when he Lady Hecate bestowed immortality on me so there would always be a master of time.

"You mean…," Danny says paling as I nod solemnly, Death is never easy to accept especially when it is foreseen.

"However, both I and the Observants have agreed there is no benefit in your death, but our solutions were different," I tell thinking to myself retreating to the darkness of my mind.

"What do you mean," Tucker asks me curiously.

"The Observants wanted to stop Danny from aging and remain forever 16, but he would live an isolated life, if you can call that a life," I told him, despite what the Observants think (I sometimes think they just respond to a stimulus instead of thinking) human beings cannot live alone, for the ancient tomes have decreed that man must have companions and equals to live a full life.

"You mean?" Danny asked as he turned to me sadly.

"You would live with me here in my tower, returning to the Earth once every thousand years. Your absence would mean Danielle would have to leave her boyfriend and return to Amity Park to fight ghosts. I could bear myself to do that," I told him changing the scene again. "So I have devised another solution, you would go to this racing school to learn skills that will allow you to prevent the accident and allow you to remain on earth," I told him as he smiled and turned to his friends.

"Could I have some time to think this over and tell my family and friends," he asked as I nodded.

"Do not take too long, Spritle Racer is expecting you," I tell him as I open a portal and Danny and his friends head home to think, leaving me to my eternal solitude.


	4. A Cool Set of Wheels

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dragon of Spirits: You can see why Clockwork's plan is the superior choice compared to the Observants plan. You're questions will be answered soon.**

**HollywoodXoX: You got that right about Zile and Vlad teaming up, well that's why Clockwork wants to send Danny to Spritle's school to prevent the crash from ever happening and the Observants are idiots.**

**Yin7: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Miko in Training: All I will say is that Danny has a car worthy of his awesomeness.**

**GothicChevy: Don't pack up for the Ghost Zone yet, the moment you are waiting for is coming up.**

**Sdphantom10: Hope my PM helped you out.**

**Chapter IV: A Cool Set of Wheels**

**Annalise**

"All right Speed Stain, let's get this over with," I said as we walked over to his car.

"Just don't touch anything," he said as I got in and buckled up just as my phone rang.

"Hello," I said as I turned it on.

"Hello, honey," father said sweetly as groaned, "Remember what I told you, destroy…," he said before I stop him.

"Yes, I know, destroy the brat and his car, I'm not a kid anymore," I told him upset as Professor Aniskov's voice came over the car's comlink.

"All right, start the cars," he said as Speed revved up the Mach 6 and marked down something on the pad.

"I wonder," I said looking down and seeing a wire sticking out. That dweeb Connor probably forgot about it meaning, I could complete father's favor. I bent over but before I could pull it, that repulsive computerized chimp jumped on me and spat oil all over me. "EWW gross," I said as I sat up as I threw him off me causing Speed to swerve.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as Aniskov's voice was heard again.

"Speed, pay attention or you'll be in a coffin," he barked as Speed regained control only to be bumped by another car but he out maneuvered it.

"You're doing good so far but let's see how you on the Virtual Track," Aniskov said as an electronic voice declared, 'Virtual Track, activated!'

**Danni**

"Danny, help me," I tried to scream out as the last tentacle wrapped around me cutting me from the world. The final thing I see is Danny's aged body on the slab as the wind whispers, "Danielle,"

Suddenly, I started up and realized I was on the plane, "Danni, wake up we're at Amity Park," Miles said as I yawned and stretched in my seat.

"Thank you honey," I told him as I kissed and looked out the window at Amity International Airport as the pilot said we could get out of the plane. "Jazz should be waiting for us," I tell him as we enter the concourse and see Jazz waiting for us holding a sign saying 'Danni and Miles.'

"Hey guys how have you been?" she asks as we walk up to her. It was nice to see her again as she's been studying in Harvard and too busy to come visit me in Nod's Limbs.

"Good, did you get Danny a gift?" I ask her rubbing my eyes as she looks at me, "I'm fine Jazz, just sleepy," I tell her as she raises an eyebrow.

"Sleep Deprivation is serious Danielle, you might be suffering from psychological trauma," she tells me as I glare at her. "Fine, but you should do something before it gets out of hand," she says as we walk to the car. "Anyway, I got Danny a bank account so he can save to buy a car," she says as we get in and drive off for home.

**Spritle Racer**

I watched the exams from my office, most of the students were doing good, but there was a problem. Speed's car was careening out of control on the virtual track. "What the," I gasped as I activated the shut off switch and called the two racers to my office.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster Spritle," Speed said a few minutes later as he and Annalise walk in my office. If hadn't stopped the exam they would have been dead.

"Yes," I tell them sternly, "You are both in trouble for that stunt you pulled on the track," I told them angrily.

"Well that stupid monkey started it," Annalise spat wringing oil out of her hair as I sighed.

"I don't care who started it, you will both have to retake it no excuses," I tell them as they leave the room.

I take out the old letter from my desk, I can't help but think that whoever took Speed and this Danny's sponsor linked. When he comes I will have to ask him about him.

**Danny**

I sat in my room for awhile thinking about the choice before me. Soon I would be off to a racing school in Arizona away from my family.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks me looking at the letter in my hand, "I mean this could be a golden opportunity," she tells me as I look at her.

"I thought you didn't like cars?" I ask her as she smiled.

"I just don't like _Tucker's _choice of cars, but I think you should totally go," she said as I heard a knock on the door.

"Danny you have company," mom yelled from downstairs as we walked down and saw Danni, Miles and Jazz in the living room.

"Hey cuz, happy birthday," Danni says as she runs up to me and hugs me, "sixteen years, Danny, you're getting old there," she joked as I tackled her.

"Old huh, Danielle, have you forgotten, you're _my_ clone and I know your weakness," I say starting to tickle her as she laughs uncontrablly.

"Okay, you win," she says as I help her up, "I think you _deserve _what Mayor Knightly got you for birthday," she says handing me a little box and I open it.

"How nice of him, he has me scheduled to have my picture painted," I said looking at the coupon inside and sighing, "Maybe, I can get painted when I graduate," I said looking at everyone, "I have something to tell everyone, I've been accepted to a racing school in Arizona. If I don't go something bad will happen, but I also don't want to leave you guys," I tell them.

"Didn't letter say you could take two friends?" dad asked remembering the letter, "well who are you going to take?" he inquires as I look at the correspondence in my hands.

"Sam and Tucker," I told them as the two smiled, "but I will visit every chance I get," I tell them as everyone looks at me.

"Is this what you want?" mom asks as I nod and she sighs, "then we can't stop you, we can only wish you the best of luck," she says as she hugs me fighting back tears.

"Thank you," I tell her as dad races up to me.

"Get me Spritle's autograph, and if you solve the mystery of Speed's disappearance call me first," he says crushing me.

"Don't crash Danny, this isn't like Mario Kart," Jazz tells me as I try to squirm free of dad's grip and she kisses me.

"Yeah, cuz, don't crash," Danni says laughing.

"Ho ho! Danni, this coming from the girl who crashes the bumper cars at the amusement park," I taunted her as she growled.

"I think Sam and Tucker need to go tell their families as well," Maddie says as they leave and I show them out the door.

"Have you made your choice?" I heard the Ghost of Time's voice ask as I freeze in place and see Clockwork appear.

**Zile Zazic**

"I can't help but noticed, that your daughter _failed_ to destroy Speed Racer," Vlad said watching the feed from the camera I placed in Spritle's office.

"I assume you have a better plan Masters," I tell him laughing as he growls and I swear his appearance changes slightly.

"I could kill you now if I wanted to Zile, but you still serve a purpose and I want you see a _superior _plan in action. All we need is to wait for my irritant to arrive," he says smiling happily.

"Who is this irritant that irks you so?" I ask him curiously as he turns to laughs.

"You'll find out soon enough," he told me quietly as I raise an eyebrow at that comment.

**Clockwork**

"I have, I will go to the racing school," Danny told me after I placed a medallion around his neck and smiled.

"Good," I told him as Tucker and Sam returned smiling.

"Danny, our parents said we could go with you," they said at the same time as Danny looks to me.

"There's just one problem, I don't have a car," he tells me as I open a portal to my tower and smile.

"Follow me," I tell them as they follow me through the portal and arrive at a hidden chamber unseen by mortal eyes. "I will provide you with a car," I said waving my staff and revealing a white and red car with a symbol comprised of the letters D.A.F. on the doors.

"Dude, that's a 2007 Chevy Monte Carlo SS," Danny said as he and Tucker and raced in front of it and drooled.

"It is, but it has been modified, this is the most advanced ever made," I tell them as I feel my youth restored and feel their enthusiasm for the vehicle.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks me amazed by the statement.

"This car runs on a Self-Sustaining Ecto-Converter which under ideal conditions will enable it to reach half the speed of light," I tell them as Mr. Foley stares at me.

"Where did you get this?" he asks me amazed by the automobile.

"A friend in the future owed me a favor and this will how I chose to collect it," I told them cryptically, "this car also has every ghost hunting device your parents ever invented," I said chuckling at their reaction.

"This is awesome," Danny said smiling at their new toy in front of them.

"It also an AI eons ahead of its time, built in is Danny's bravery and agility; Tucker's loyalty and aptitude with technology; and Sam your intelligence and compassion. Also like Danny it has a ghost form that can replicate and augment all of Danny's powers," I tell them placing my hand on the car, "All it needs is a name," I explain.

"How about the Fentonmoblie or the Dancar," Tucker says as Sam and Danny make a face at him.

"Those are terrible names, how about _Die Seele von der Nacht_" Sam suggests as Danny shakes his head.

"No, how about…the Flywheel, after all Clockwork was the one who gave us the car," Danny says as I smile at his idea and nod.

"You're car will need a ghostly name as well," I tell them as Danny thinks for a second.

"I know it's corny, but how about the Specter?" he asks as everyone agrees and smile.

I wave my staff and open a portal, "This portal will take you to the school, the keys are inside the car, good luck Danny, I know you'll do everyone proud," I tell him as they get inside and drive through the portal leaving me alone.

I go back to my mirror where a ragged old man stares at me. His white hair singed at the tips was messy and long and his beard was unkempt. The man was hermit who repented of his wicked ways long ago and now seeks to undo the wrongs he once swore by.

Standing behind was his friend his orange suit tattered and torn from decades of warfare. He had long ago left his and forsaken his studies to live the hermit's life as well. His family was killed and all he had was his friend whom he now reconciled with and made peace.

"Did he like the car?" the white haired man asked curiously as his friend smiled from behind him, not breaking his vow of silence he had sworn to keep.

"He did, you did good and the Divine will lessen your debt some more bringing you closer to atonement and peace," I told him as he smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Clockwork, you know that is all I seek to do now," he said warmly, "I must go now, farewell my friend," he said as the image vanished and I smiled back at the two friends who in that timeline have melted their hatred and reconciled to each other.


	5. Next Stop Spritle's School

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dragon of Spirits: yes, that's who made the car for Danny. Sam is going to be brains of the operation while Tucker works on the car. Yes, Danny will have his hands full.**

**GothicChevy: I ramble all the time, glad you like Danny's car, it is a pretty sweet ride, perfectly suited for the awesomeness that is Danny.**

**Miko in Training: Vlad has something nasty in store for Danny and wait no longer.**

**Yin7: Here's another update.**

**Sdphantom10: You have my blessing to draw to the Flywheel/Specter**

**HollywoodXoX: I'll tell Desiree about you wish if I see her (she still has to grant my wish that I own Danny Phantom). You'll find out soon enough about Danny's car.**

**Smallvillegirl2: It is a car worthy of the coolness that is Fenton and there will be more clues to the mystery.**

**Chapter V: Next Stop- Spritle's School**

**Annalise**

"I can't believe you failed, I asked you do one simple thing," father said upset as sighed upset, "I'm begging to think that taking you out of that boarding school in Stockholm was a bad idea," he said rolling his eyes.

"I was expelled from there, remember?" I told him as he chuckled.

"of course you were," he said as I heard a noise outside, "What's that," he asked curiously as I looked out my window and saw a car coming up the road, "There's a car coming," I told him as I shut off my phone and looked at this car, something told this was not good.

**Danny**

"Well here we are," I said as we pulled up to the school and got out of the car. I must admit Flywheel is awesome, who designed was a genius. Even with my limited driving experience it felt completely natura; like I've been driving for years (must be the AI kicking in).

"So where do we enter?" Sam asked as we walked up to the building seeing two glass doors in front of us.

"Here," I said as we walked in and was amazed by the flurry of activity going on. Everywhere people were running to and fro if Lancer was here he would say '_Portrait of Dorian Gray! _Slow down people!' but he wasn't

"I guess we should find the Headmaster's office," Tucker said as we walked down the hall. The walls were lined of posters of a young man no older than sixteen with black hair hidden behind a white helmet with a red letter M on it. Beneath it the image was the words 'Speed Racer!' could that be the guy dad was talking about.

We walked for awhile (getting strange looks from other kids) until we came to an office with a sign that read 'Spritle Racer, Headmaster.'

I nervously knocked on the door until a voice said "yes," on the other side.

"Uh, it's Danny Fenton, I am a new student," I said nervously as the voice told us to enter.

Inside was a middle aged man with grey hair sitting behind a desk. Sitting in front of him were three kids, one had dark brown hair in a mop top with green eyes. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a red star on the sleeves and blue pants.

Next to him was a boy with red hair dressed in a blue shirt with a red bandanna and dark skinned girl (a little old than Val, I'm guessing) with brown eyes and black hair.

"Ah, welcome to the academy Mr. Fenton, please have a seat," the man said as we sat down, "Your sponsor thinks very highly of you," he, who I am guessing is the headmaster, said smiling looking at a file.

"Thank you Headmaster, sir, these are my friends/crew Tucker Foley and Sam Manson" I said pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"A pleasure," he said before turning to me, "do you have a car, Mr. Fenton?" he asked as I nod. "Good," he smiles, "You'll need it for the qualifier race," he said as he stood up. "Speed and Connor will take you to your dorms Danny and Tucker," he said pointing to the two boys and hands us two cards keys. "Sam, Lucy will take you to your dorm," he told Sam as he gave her . "Good luck, Danny," the headmaster said as we got up and left. This is going to be intresting.

**Speed Racer**

"…You'll love it here, everyone is nice except for Annalise and her crew, they're about as friendly as a scorpion with the flu. You'll also need to watch out for Prof. Aniskov," Connor said as I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have plenty of time to pester them later," I told him as I looked over at Danny, there was something about him that was unsettling, like he was hiding something but what I wasn't sure.

"Uh, thank you, so how long have you been enrolled here?" Danny asks us as we arrive at their dorms and I open the door for them.

"I've been here a couple years, I don't actually drive since I crashed in my qualifier, BOOM!" Conner said as Danny and Tucker made a face. "However, I am an excellent mechanic, that's why they allowed me to stay," he explained as Chim-Chim came racing past with Danny's friend Sam chasing him.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I DON'T BELIEVE IN CRUELTY TO NONLIVING ANIMALS OR YOU'D BE DEAD!" the violet eyed girled yelled at the monkey who beeped scared.

"Cool a robot monkey, I thought they only existed in Japanese cartoons," Tucker said looking at the chimp.

"That's Chim-Chim, my pet monkey," Connor said as Sam growled at him, "What did he do?" he asked the girl.

"This _monkey _stole my photo album," the girl growled as Chim-Chim handed it back to her, "I swear, if you removed so much as _one _picture…," Sam told Chim-Chim as she looked at the book and left.

"Does that happen often?" Danny asked as me and Connor.

"More than you know," I tell them as Danny and Tucker exchange looks, "Here's your dorm, the qualifier is going to start soon, so you might want to get ready," I told them as I opened the door for them and left so they can get ready.

**Vlad**

"_That _is your 'irritant'? a 16 year old boy?" Zile asked looking at feed from the spycam, "I knew his parents were scientists, but him, he's not worth the effort," he said laughing at Daniel.

"Don'tlet him fool you Zazic, he's more clever then you give him credit," I tell him sneering at my enemy, the one person who stands between me and my goals. He's poisoned Maddie's mind against me and forced to her put a restraining order, but once he's out of the way that will change.

"So now that he's here what is your plan?" he asked me as I smiled.

"First, I must ask you something, do you believe in ghosts?" I ask him as he laughs.

"Of course not, I thought a man such as you would not be swayed by such ridiculous supersititions," Zile said as I growled silently.

"Perhaps this will change your mind," I said as I closed my eyes and transformed into Vlad Plasmius, but there was unexpected consequence the spirit of Abramelin was still in my mind though not as strong his voice and influence was there and he soon reminded of it.

I fell to my knees in pain, it was almost as if Abramelin was trying to suppress my ghost form and I had to fight to maintain it.

"Are you okay, Masters?" Zile asked picking up his phone, "I can my personal phsycian here in a second," he said as I held out a hand and stood up.

"No, I am fine and in this form I am called Plasmius," I told him, "and I am a half ghost, now what do you think of ghosts," I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"A simple trick, nothing more," he tells me, "Now _Plasmius _what of your plan," he asks me as I snap my fingers and Technus and Skulker appear.

"These are my associates Nicolai Technus and Skulker, despite your beliefs they are ghosts and you will see my plan at Daniel's first race," I tell him as I go to prepare for Daniel's big moment.

**Zile Zazic**

"Ghosts," I scoffed as _Plasmius _left the room, I wasn't sure what to make of him or his 'helpers' but something told me that it might be beneficial to watch.

I knew that X might try something so I contacted Annalise.

"What is it now father?" she said annoyed, she definitely has her mother in her (who for reasons that I will leave unsaid 'retired' from this world) but she also the heiress to the Zazic empire, especially my oil company (which will be destroyed if that blasted Speed Racer isn't stopped).

"Honey, I have a favor for you," I tell her as I hear sigh as I roll my eyes, "I want you to tell X to go easy on this Fenton kid, my associate has his own plan and I don't want it to be interrupted," I tell her.

"Whatever," she says as she hangs up and I activate the intercom.

"Stan," I call for my lackey.

"Yes, boss?" he asks ready to do my bidding.

"I want you to find out all you can about this Daniel Fenton, but I want it done quietly," I tell him.

"Yes boss, find out about Fenton and do it quietly," he repeats as I sigh.

"Yes, now go," I shout as I roll my eyes, why is good help so scarce these days?

**Sam**

"Here you go, Sam, your dorm, you might want to unpack quickly as Danny will need to get ready for his qualifier," Lucy told me as she left.

Once she was gone, I took out my album and scanned through the photos making sure that stupid little monkey didn't keep any. I smiled as I found none missing and hid in my room (Lucy told me that Chim-Chim often takes what isn't his).

I decided to do some research on Speed Racer and why he vanished, "let see, Speed Racer," I said typing the name into Google and finding an article on it:

_Although the mystery was never solved rumor persists that a note was found in the front seat of Speed's car, the Mach 5, stating that 'the secret was safe', by his younger brother Spritle._

"Spritle, that's the headmaster's name," I said amazed, could Headmaster Spritle be related to Speed Racer? "No, that has to be a coincidence," I told myself, after maybe 'Racer' is a common last name (I know I found like 56,000 Danny Fentons by Googling Danny's name) but he did have a picture of Speed Racer in his office and Mr. Fenton seemed excited to find out about Danny coming here.

Before I could research further, I decided to go see how Danny and Tucker were doing. I walked out the room only to be pushed to the ground, "Look, it's one of the noobs," a voice said as I looked up and saw a pair of boys with blonde hair and blue eyes laughing.

"You must be part of that shallow witch's troupe, tell me where are you wings at?" I told them as I got up. "I'll let this slip this time, because you don't better, I'm Sam and here are some simple rules to follow if you want to live. One, call me Samantha or anything else and you die; Two, you insult or hurt my friend Danny I will torture you so bad that you will be scarred for life; and three, hurt me and I will not only kill you I will destroy you body and soul, plunging you into a fiery world of pain so excruciating that you will wish you were never born," I told them, "If you think kidding the last person who crossed me was removed from the space-time continuum," I said smiling as they walked away and I went to Danny's dorm.


	6. The Drive to Fight

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Dragon of Spirits: I've always thought that Sam can be frightening when provoked; it's why no one messes with her. Vlad is a fruit and he's out to kill Danny in this fic.**

**GothicChevy: Sam can be dangerous if some really gets her mad. I think you'll like this chapter.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Well Sam tries to keep her temper under control but since Jarred and Jesse (the kids who picked on her) didn't know any better so she gave them a display of her true fury. **

**Miko in Training: Sam is awesome and your wish is my command.**

**Yin7: Things are just getting warmed up.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You got love Nicolai Technus, he's awesome, and no one crosses Sam and gets away easy.**

**Chapter VI: The Drive to Fight**

**Spritle Racer**

"That new kid's car is pretty impressive," Mr. Zazic told as he came to teacher's box to watch the race.

"It is," I said as the last of the students made it to the track and I took the microphone, "Welcome new students to the Academy Virtual Racing Track, otherwise known as the Track," I announced as the crowd cheered excitedly. "This is a special qualifier as we have a new student enroll ahead of the application period, please welcome Danny Fenton and his car the Flywheel," I announced as the boy drove up to the starting line. "Racing against him are three of our best students: Annalise Zazic, X, and Speed," I announced amongst the roar of the audience. "Drivers, start your engines," I announced as the cars came to life.

**Danny**

"Okay, Fenton, you can do this," I told myself as I started the car and the dashboard lit up.

"Flywheel online, welcome Danny," the car's AI announced in a voice that I swore I've heard before.

"You ready Danny," Sam asked through the comlink as I adjusted my mirror.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her as I as I watched the signal lights go from red and finally to green and took off.

The car is amazing, it's so responsive and fast, it's faster than me. It was a thrill of lifetime.

"Cool car, Danny," I heard Speed's voice say through the com as I zoomed past him but soon his Mach 6 took the lead, "nice try but you can't beat me," he taunted as I lived and hit the gas pedal. Something tells me for once, I'm going to enjoy school!

**Annalise**

"That little corn boy is going to pay!" I shouted as I saw Fenton zoom ahead of me and X until it was him and Speed in the lead.

"Now remember honey, my associate has a plan of his own and I don't want it fouled up," father said as I sighed in disgust.

"I know, I know, you only have to tell me once," I moaned as I stepped on the gas and tried to take the lead again. "Now let's see what you can, Fenton!" I hissed as I tried to knock him off the road but he maneuvered out of the way.

"Nice try, girl," Fenton taunted as I looked out the window and saw what seemed to a vampire in the air.

"What the heck?" I said as I began to feel the car swerve out of control before I want careening off the track and barely missed the stands.

**Vlad**

"How in the name of Bret Favre did she even get on the leader board," I said as I saw Annalise crash, while she is against Daniel, I can't have her ruin my plans.

"You ready for us, boss," Skulker asked through my headphones I had on, if all goes well Daniel will be destroyed and so will Speed Racer and the Mach 6.

"Yes, oh, and Skulker," I said looking down at the track from the air.

"Yeah boss," he said as I saw his vehicle sneak onto the track.

"Mr. Zazic was kind enough to lend me that car, so don't wreck it," I told him as I sighed and focused on the track. "Soon Daniel, you will pay for what you did to me," I said smiling happily.

**Speed Racer**

"Not bad," I told Danny as I past him, I must admit his car was impressive, but no match for the Mach 6.

"You haven't seen anything," he teased playfully as he sped up, "Try and catch me now!" He taunted as I went to press the accelerator but something has jamming.

"Spe…wha…rng?" Connor's voice came through the com.

"Connor repeat that it didn't come through," I told him as something sent electric shock through me, "AHHHH," I screamed as I fought to gain control.

"HA HA, FOOLISH HUMAN! YOUR CAR IS NOW CONTROLLED BY ME, TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELETRONICAL AND BEEPING!" a voice yelled as someone knocked me off course.

"What the!" I said as a car with two large cannons on the front came into view, "Who is that?" I asked as the launched a missile at me.

"Now prey, prepare to be roadkill," a voice said as the missiles were spiraling towards me but nothing happened.

"Speed, pull over," another voice said, it sounded like Danny but had an echo to it.

"Danny?" I said to myself as I saw black and white car, eerily similar to the Flywheel, take to the skies. I turned my com on, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Phantom!" the voice replied as it blasted the attacker off the road and used some kind of energy beam to pull its driver out and sending the car crashing.

I do as he says and suddenly the car was enveloped in a blue light as what appeared to be a man with green skin and white hair dressed in a black suit was pulled out of the Mach 6's controls and vanished.

"Speed, are you okay?" Lucy's came over the com, "Speed, come in?" she said worried as turned on the com.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said finally as I saw Danny take the lead and make it to first place.

**Sam**

"WAY TO GO DANNY!" I and Tucker shouted happily as Danny stopped and came out smiling.

"That was awesome," Tucker said high fiving him, "Clockwork, really came through with that car," he said as Danny nodded taking off his helmet.

"You can say that again," he said happily and out of breath as Speed pulled up and came out of his car.

"Good race, Danny, you're quite the driver," he said patting Danny on the back, "Did you see those two mystery drivers?" he asked, "the one in the black and white car saved my life," he said as me, Danny, and Tucker looked at each other wearily.

"I was actually too busy focusing on the road to pay attention, but I think I know who you're talking about," Danny said as Headmaster Spritle walked out on the track.

"Speed and Danny, I would like to see you in my office," he said as the two drivers looked at each other and walked away.

"I hope Headmaster Spritle goes easy on him," Tucker says as I wince at the thought that on his first day, Danny got in trouble.


	7. Two Scoops of Fruit Loops

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Yin7: Your wish is my command.**

**Dragon of Spirits: You really didn't think I'd let Danny lose now did you? I don't mind ranting.**

**HollywoodXoX: I told you that it replicates and augments Danny's ghost powers and that includes flight. Glad you liked the last two chapters.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Technus rules! It is an awesome car, worthy of the awesomeness that is Danny. You'll learn soon enough and aren't Vlad and Zile made for each other, they're almost like twins separated at birth.**

**Miriam1: I'm glad you like the story.**

**Fairyprincesst: I've the idea since I've seen the commercials months before the premier. I'm glad you like it.**

**Miko in Training: Wait no more my friend.**

**GothicChevy: I'm glad you like it and thanks for the info it will come in handy later on.**

**Chapter VII: Two Scoops of Fruit Loops**

**Zile Zazic**

"It seems your associates failed, Masters or should I call you Plasmius," I told Vlad laughing at him, but he seemed rather calm for a man who failed.

"To _your _untrained eye, Zile, yes they did fail, but it is all part of my plan," he said looking at painting in my office, "You see, Skulker and Technus were merely sent to test Daniel and Speed's friendship so I knew who to attack," he said stroking beard never taking his eyes off the painting.

"What is your plan, Vlad," I asked him as he turned and smiled.

"Here is where you will be invaluable to me," he told me as he whispered his plan to me.

"Treachery, Betrayal, and Love, truly a brilliant plan," I tell him laughing, "You are man cut from my cloth Vlad," I said as he smiled and called Annalise here to start my plan.

**Danny**

"You wanted to see us Headmaster Spritle, sir," I said as we entered his office and sat down.

"Yes, thank you for coming Danny, Speed," he said in thought, "I wanted to ask you about today's qualifier," he told us as we looked at each other.

"I thought Danny did very well," Speed defended me as Spritle held his hand up.

"It's not about that about but the two mystery racers that were on the track, do any of you know who they were?" he asked I looked around nervously. I managed to blow my cover in a single day- a new record!

"Uh…I'm not sure about the one with the missiles, but I know the other is a hero known as Phantom," I told him as he thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that's the name he gave me when he saved me from that other driver," Speed backed up, "How do you know him Danny?" he asked me turning to me.

"Uh…my parents are scientists and they help him by giving him crime fighting gear to use and in return he protects me from anyone who would harm me to get to my parent's inventions," I lied as Speed and Spritle looked at each other.

"I would like to meet this Phantom and thank him for saving my life," Speed said Spritle nodded.

"As I would I too like meet this Phantom and ask him about his origins," Spritle said, why is it always me, your big mouth has gotten you in trouble again Fenton.

"Well, that's pretty hard to do, but I am sure he wouldn't mind if one of you would meet him, he doesn't like attention," I told them as Speed got him.

"I'll meet with him, that way he won't be frightened by the Headmaster as you said he wishes to avoid attention," Speed said as the headmaster nodded and we got up. "When do you think I can meet him," he asked curiously.

"Tonight, after sunset, just you, I don't want this getting out, he'd run off if everyone knew about him," I told Speed as he left and nodded to me.

"Phew," I said once he left and headed to my dorm to rest up.

**Annalise**

"I want to paid for this job, I don't mean a bag of cheese," I told father and his creepy friend upset as I paced around the office.

"You will be paid," the man, Vlad, said smiling, "You just need to do as you're instructed, my dear," he tells me as father nods.

"I can assure sweetheart that Mr. Masters will keep word, all you need to is follow his plan," father tells me smiling as I leave to begin their plan.

**Clockwork**

"This is not good, Clockwork," the Observants chided as I sighed at their narrow-mindedness. They could never see things as I do, to have knowledge of all time and to know all outcomes. No, all they see is their narrow world one thing passing another a deliberate sequence, not realizing that time is a river that twists and turns and all things happen according a master plan that was initiated at the very beginning by two simple words, _fiat lux_!

"You're solution would have done no better, besides there is a lesson to be learned, and I will not interfere with it," I told them as I left and turned my gaze away from the mirror to the another room where a blue glue could been seen. "I told you I would not let them separate another family and I always keep my promise," I told the darkness as I left to meditate on what would happen.

**Speed Racer**

"Come on Speed, I want to meet Phantom and so does Chim-Chim," Connor pleaded as I left the room.

"No, Danny said only I could come, I am not going to betray his trust," I told him as he began to cry.

"PLEASE SPEED; I WANT TO SEE PHANTOM AND HIS FLYING CAR! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK HIM!" he bawled.

"What is wrong with you, Connor?" I ask him as he gets up and looks at his monkey.

"I've asked myself the same question for years," he said as he dried his eyes.

"…And?" I ask him wanting to know the answer to my question.

"I wish I had an answer too," he said as I walked out to the track and sat by starting line. It was a bit chilly out but to meet this hero, it was worth it.

After sitting for awhile I heard a voice whisper "You Speed Racer?" as I turned around and saw a young boy dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with a strange symbol on it. He had white hair and electric green eyes.

"Yeah, you must be Phantom," I told him as he smiled and held out his hand.

"Then I'm Phantom," he said jokingly as I shook his hand, there was something but him that seemed familiar, but what I wasn't sure.


	8. A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miko in Training: You'll just have continuing reading to find out, the same goes for Vlad and Zile's plan. Yes Speed and Danny are an awesome duo.**

**Yin7: Thank you.**

**Dragon of Spirits: Don't be so sure, there was a CW moment in the last chapter (I'll give you a hint, Clockwork wasn't talking to Dan or the reader in the end of his section, but someone else).Glad you like Speed and Connor's dialogue.**

**GothicChevy: Yeah Speed and Danny are an awesome team and I'll tell that Vlad and his Partner in Fruit Loopiness have something evil cooking on the stove.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Aren't they great team, the only difference is that Zazic was married and Vlad is hopeless, desperately, eternally single. The Observants are a bunch of idiots who don't know anything. **

**Sdphantom10: I understand don't worry about it, I'd have some surprises in store for the Ghost department. Yes Chim-Chim will really push Sam to her limits. I am Latin nut (even if I can't speak it, I love the language) and will use it from time to time in my stories.**

**HollywoodXoX: Connor is so hilarious, yes Speed and Phantom have met and your wish is my command.**

**Chapter VIII: A Deal with the Devil**

**Tucker**

"I'll have the T-Bone medium rare with Worcestershire sauce, please," I told the cafeteria worker as she handed me a veggie burger and I frowned. "Something tell me that Sam had something to do with this," I moaned as I sat down.

While I was eating that Annalise girl came up to me, "Hey Tucker did I ever tell how cute you are," she told me giggling as I stared at her.

"Me?" I asked as she nodded slowly.

"Why yes, silly, and not only that but you're smart. In fact, my father wants to see you," she says as I shake my head to clear the cobwebs from my head.

"You serious? This isn't a prank or a dream?" I ask as she nods, "I'll see your father in the morning and maybe we could discuss about a date?" I asked her as she smiled.

"…Sure," she said as she walked away.

"YES! I'M POPULAR!" I shouted for joy and ran to my dorm to get ready for tomorrow.

**Connor**

"That is so cool," I told Chim-Chim as I used him to listen Speed and Phantom talk. Just by what Phantom is saying, I can tell that his Specter is the coolest car ever, perhaps even greater than the original Mach 5.

Chim-Chim looked at me curiously and I realized my heresy.

"You're right, I'm sorry Mach 5, forgive me," I said to my model die cast car I had in my pocket.

"Connor, I thought Speed said no more spying," I heard Lucy said from behind as I jumped in fright, "You and that stupid monkey get into more trouble…," she said as I glared at her.

"Oh sure, blame the monkey, it's always the monkey's fault, Chim-Chim is just doing what he's programmed to do?" I told her as she sighed.

Before I could say anything, I felt a strange feeling come over me, and suddenly find myself looking up at Speed and another kid who I took to be Phantom.

"Connor what did I tell you about spying on me," Speed said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh, do it often?" I asked as Speed sighed while Phantom gave a chuckle.

**Vlad**

"Are you sure about this?" Zile asked me as I laughed at his doubt, "I mean Daniel and his friends seem like a tight knit and there is a chance that this will backfire," he said as Maddie jumped on his desk. "And what's with this Inf…achoo cat?" he sneezed. "I'm allergic to them," he hissed as I glared at him.

"Don't you dare insult Maddie," I hissed as Maddie jumped off the desk, "and as for the plan it will work, have faith," I tell him smiling.

"I'm an agnostic," he says frowning.

"So I was until my vacation in Egypt," I told him laughing as I silently growled at the entity in my mind that I had sought to completely exorcise from me, but all attempts have half hearted.

Zile looked at me strangely, "Well, I have important meetings in the morning, so I'll leave you and _Maddie_ alone," he said as he left and I sat down on his chair and thought about my revenge and how will be sweet.

**Speed Racer**

"You're in for a treat today, first class, offensive driving with Professor Aniskov," Connor told Danny and Sam as we met them outside the classroom.

"Me and teacher's so don't get along together," Danny said rolling his eyes as we entered the room and buzzer rang.

"All right, take your seats," Aniskov said as we sat down, "I am sure you know about yesterday's special qualifier and the _unique _turn of events that took place," he said turning his gaze to a nervous Danny. "Fenton," he snapped as Danny snapped up.

"Yes, Prof. Aniskov," he asked wearily, it was almost as if he was fearing the professor's question. However before the professor could ask his question Danny slipped and fell on the floor.

"I'll let you off with a warning since you're new, but next time you pull something stupid like, I can assure that you will be waxing cars for a week," Aniskov said as Danny smiled as he got up.

After hours of torture the buzzer finally rang and the class was dismissed.

"Thank goodness," Danny said as Headmaster Spritle walked up to him.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to speak with you in my office," he said as Danny nodded and turned to us.

"Tell the next the teacher that I'll be late," he said as he and Spritle left and we headed to Professor Winn's class.

**Tucker**

"Well, here we are," I said as I walked up to a desk outside an elaborate pair of doors.

"May I help you," a woman said as she looked down at me.

"Uh...Tucker Foley to Mr. Zazic," I said as she pressed a button.

"Yes, what is it?" a voice boomed from the other side.

"There's a Tucker Foley to see you," the woman said as there was silence.

"Send him in," the other voice said as the doors opened and I walked inside.

"Wow, this place is sweet," I said looking around; this Mr. Zazic must be rich. All around is paintings and sculptures. "This is the life," I said.

"Thank you, Mr. Foley," a voice said as I turned around and saw a man with white hair and dark eyes in a business suit. "I'm Zile Zazic, please have a seat," he said offering me seat. "I've heard good things about you," he said as I sat down.

"Thank you sir," I said nervously as he smiled at me.

"No, thank _you,_" he said, "Thank you for bringing your intelligence and ingenuity to this school, I want to show my gratitude by giving you this…," he said handing me a piece of paper.

"A 10,000,000 dollar scholarship to the school of my choice," I said amazed, "I must let you know that my grades aren't scholarship material," I warn him as he laughs.

"I don't care about grades, I care about ability and I know you have ability," he says, "However, I would like you to do a favor for me," he says smiling as I smile back at him nervously.

**Annalise**

"There is something weird about that Fenton kid?" X said as we left Prof. Aniskov's Advanced Offensive Driving class. "There is a connection between him and Phantom," he said as my phone rang.

"What is it now, father," I ask him turning on my phone.

"My dear, I need you to do me a favor, I need to go on date with Mr. Foley," he said as I nearly hurled at the statement.

"WHAT FATHER YOU CAN'T…!" I shouted.

"I'm perfectly serious, dear, and if you don't I'll cut up your American Express Centurion card and cut off your internet and phone access for three years," he said as I swallowed.

"Fine, I go out with the nerd, but I want that custom racing suit you promised me you'd get me," I said as he sighed.

"Deal," he said as he hung up and left the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Jarred asked curious.

"To get some Pepto Bismol," I said trying to hold down my food.


	9. Cogitatione, Verbo et Opere

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Sdphantom10: I said the same thing when I saw Zile, this guy is like some took Vlad and cloned him, which is bad news for Danny. YAY! My car is almost done!**

**HollywoodXoX: If he knew that there would be no story and plus this is Tucker we're talking about the boy will do anything to get a date. I'll give the Desiree the heads up if I see her (she is still to grant my wish to own Danny Phantom).**

**Dragon of Spirits: That's what happens when you put two Fruit Loops together in the same room and you'll find out soon enough. I'll give you the answer below.**

**General Blackout: bingo, you got it right. I'm glad you like the story and things are just heating up.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Think about it the only way he got a date in Parental Bonding was that Kwan stood Valerie up and she was forced to go with Tucker (who dumped her under the influence of Danny).**

**Yin7: Yes X definitely suspects something and Zile knows how to get his daughter to listen.**

**Miko in Training: Zile is a worse Fruit Loop than Plasmius and that's pretty bad. Your questions will be answered shortly.**

**GothicChevy: I have that affect on people who read my stories; I cause them to hate the villains with a passion. You're close about Zile's scheme, but a bit off. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Chapter IX: **_**Cogitatione, Verbo et Opere**_

**Danny**

"About what happened in Aniskov's class, it was an accident and it won't…," I began to explain as Spritle stopped me.

"That's why I brought you here Danny," he said as I sat down, "When I first received the application from your sponsor, I was taken aback by the similarities to a note I received years ago," he said opening a drawer and showing me letter.

I shifted about nervously, something told me he was close to discovering my secret and I needed to find some to way avert his scrutiny, "With all due respect, Headmaster, sir, it could be a…," I said as I heard a beeping noise.

"Yes?" Headmaster Spritle said activating a speaker phone.

"Sir, you're class on advanced automotive physics is assembled," another voice said as the headmaster got up.

"Thank you," he said then turned to me, "We'll have to continue this another time," he said handing me a slip, "give this to your next teacher," he said as he left and I soon followed.

**Zile Zazic**

"Are you sure about this, I mean he is loyal to his friend," I asked Vlad as he chuckled in a low voice.

"His heart rules his mind and all it takes is the right queen to put him in checkmate and your daughter has proven that she is that queen," he said smiling.

"I'm still not sure, what makes you think this will alienate Daniel from his from his friends?" I ask him skeptically.

"Trust me and all will fall into place," he said as his cat rubbed up against his feet and purred.

**Sam**

"Very good Sam," Professor Winn said smiling as I answered correctly causing the twins behind me, the same ones who taunted me earlier, to sneer, "Teacher's Pet!"

I slowly turned around, opened up a book and whispered, "_tu fui ego eris,_" showing them a picture of a skeleton looking over an hourglass.

"Us?" the murmured now stupefied and not knowing what I said, I simply nodded which shut them up.

Soon I noticed Danny came back in the room, "Mr. Fenton, do you have an excuse," the professor asked as he handed her a note and she smiled. "Very well, take your seat," she said as Danny sat down beside me.

"Did you see Tucker today?" he whispered turning to me, "I've haven't seen him…," he said as Tucker walked in happily.

"Mr. Foley, do you have an excuse," Professor Winn asked him as he handed her a note, "very well, take your seat," she said as Tucker went to sit next to Annalise.

"I don't like this," Danny said before paying attention to the class.

**Speed Racer**

"Typical Tucker," Danny said rolling as his eyes as the buzzer rang and we left for our car mechanics class.

"Does Tucker do this often?" Connor asked he fed Chim-Chim an old spark plug as we walked down the halls.

"More than you know," Sam said as Danny stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay?"Lucy asked Danny as I turned to see what was going on and swore I saw a blue mist coming out of his mouth, but shook it off.

"Yeah, I'm just worn out, Aniskov makes Lancer seem like a breath of fresh air," he said as he and Sam laugh before we took our seats and waited for the teacher to come in.

**Tucker**

Hours had past and it was now nighttime, "Are you sure about this Annalise I mean Speed is a friend of mine and I don't want to betray him," I asked my girlfriend as we snuck out of the dorms (good thing Danny is a heavy sleeper nowadays) to the garage where Speed kept his car.

"Tucker, Speed stole the plans from my father, it broke his heart to find out Speed took credit for it," she said as we approached the door. "Now use your big brain and disable Connor's security system," she said holding my head in her hands.

"You got it babe," I said as I took out my PDA and disabled the security then opened the door, "It's even more impressive up close," I said drooling over the Mach 6.

"Remember father, wants good pictures and it sabotaged, do this and you'll be on your way to the school of your choice," she said smiling as I looked at the car; I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Annalise, I can't do this, Speed is a friend and…," I said as she grabbed me by the collar.

"Listen, Tucker father is counting on you and you don't disappoint my dad do you?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, he _did _give me an awesome scholarship," I said weighing the options in my mind, "Will you kiss me if I do this?" I asked as her I slowly nodded and resolved to this, "For Mr. Zazic," I said opening the hood and getting to work.

**Connor**

"SPEED! SPEED! WAKE UP SPEED!" I shouted trying to wake my friend up as I looked at my computer.

"Just a second, prof…," he moaned as I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"FOR THE LOVE THE MACH FIVE WAKE UP SPEED RACER!" I shouted as Chim-Chim squirted him the water causing him to startle and jump up.

"What is it Connor, this had better be important," he snapped as I pushed him to the computer screen, "You know I have legs and can use them," he said disgusted as I called up the image from last night. "It can't be," he said upset.

"I know, who would have thought that Tucker and Annalise would make a couple?" I said trying not to throw up as Speed glared at me.

"No, I mean I don't believe Danny would stoop so low," he said getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"To give Danny Fenton a piece of my mind," was all he said as the door closed.


	10. A Breach of Friendship

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Anonymous: Speed doesn't know that and Tucker will do anything for a girl. Connor is hilarious and glad you like the fic.**

**Yin7: Somehow it always comes back to Danny no matter what happens Danny gets the heat. Yes, Tucker will do anything for girls.**

**Dragon of Spirits: He is Tucker Foley and his weakness is girls. Yes, the mystery of CW will come into play as the story progresses. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**GothicChevy: I know Tuck is stupid, that's fun part of threatening someone in another language, you can say whatever you want and they can't do anything about it, because they don't know what you said.**

**Fairyprincesst: Well Tucker isn't the brightest bulb in the box. True, Speed is seeing the wrong words in this picture.**

**Sdphantom10: But Latin is cool (I wish I knew enough of it to speak and write it, anytime Desiree). I know I saw that phrase and thought it would be so Sam if she threatened Jarred and Jesse with it and those two are so stupid, they don't know what she said. I would like to thank the King by saying **_**Credo Elvem ipsum etian vivere!**_

**Miko in Training: I know and Danny isn't going to be happy when he finds out what happened. **

**Smallvillegirl2: True, nothing good can come from that.**

**Chapter X: A Breach of Friendship**

**Vlad**

"I don't get it if you guys want the car, why not just trash it in a race," the leader of my vultures asked confused as I smiled at the turn of events.

"Because, I want Daniel to be alienated from those who are dear to do him until he has no one left to protect him, so I can crush him like the insect he is," I growled, I could feel that presence in my mind locked deep inside by the cardinal but still it was not removed.

"Geez, don't pop a vein, I just asked a question," he said as he flew away.

"What is with these birds, you know I'm slightly orinthophobic," Zile said nervously as my vulture growled.

"Do you have problem with birds, mister," he said glaring at the billionaire before I stepped in.

"Please, we're all friends here and we cannot be distracted the last time that happened it cost me dearly," I snapped as both allies calmed down and focused on the plan.

"I must admit that it will be fun to see Speed pitted against a friend," Zile said laughing as I thought about watching the boy crushed emotionally before I crush his body.

**Speed Racer**

"DANNY OPEN UP! DANNY FENTON! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I shouted as the door opened and Danny looked at me.

"What's wrong Speed?" he asked groggily.

"Don't give me that, I know what you did and I don't appreciate it," I told him as he looked confused, "Look from now on, I think we should avoid each other, Danny. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong," I said as I walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"Speed, don't you think you should give Danny the benefit of the doubt," Lucy said as I told her what happened. "I mean for all we know, someone could have stood Tucker up to it," she said as I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so," I told her taking a bite out of my bagel and swallowing as I saw Danny enter.

"Speed, listen, I don't…," he said before I got up and left for my class but not before I looked back at him and thought about this.

**Sam**

"…And you have no idea what you did?" I ask him as walk to our first class, history of racing.

"If I did, would I be here trying to figure it out," he said as we sat down and watched Speed, Connor, and Lucy come in.

"Why don't you just talk to Speed and figure out what happened," I tell him as Professor Aniskov comes in, "Oh great," I moaned.

"Okay class, take your seats," he said as he looked over to Danny, "Fenton, I expect you to stay awake, neither me or nor your partner will tolerate your laziness," he told Danny as I raised my hand. "Yes, Manson," he said looking at me.

"What do you mean by partners?" I asked him nervously.

"You will be teamed up with partners to do a project on a history of racing," he said looking at list, "please line to find out who you are paired with," he said as we lined up.

Danny winced it was our turn, "Oh great, I got X," he moaned as he handed me the list and smiled.

"Jarred," I said slyly taking out one of my favorite books, _Terrifying Latin for the Cultured Goth_. I flipped through the pages and snickered, "That will do nicely," I said as we walked back to our seats.

"All right, you will have plenty of time to work on your projects later. Now get your books out and read chapter 7 on Italian Automobile racing," he said as we opened the book and start reading.

**Lucy**

"Something doesn't add up," I told Speed and Connor at lunch later that day. This business of Tucker sabotaging the Mach 6 didn't make sense, Danny had nothing to gain by it and I was determined to find out what was going on.

"You do have a point there," he said look over at where Danny and his friends were sitting, "Do you think someone stood Tucker up to it?" he asked as Chim-Chim jumped on the table and nodded.

"Chim-Chim thinks so and he's never wrong," Connor said as I glared at him, "Okay seldom wrong," he corrected as we got up and head to our dorms to rest up until our next class, but I can't relax as this mystery plagues me and I won't be at ease until I solve it.

**Clockwork**

"Your plan is failing," one of the Observants chided as I looked through the mirror and watched this turn of events but I remind unphased.

"To you it seems that but I have a solution," I told them as they left and turned my attention elsewhere. I floated over to a strange room of my tower bathed in blue light, "do not worry all is not lost, there is still time and should the need arise, I will send assistance," I said turning to the light smiling as I left room and smiled.

**Spritle**

The crowd was dazzled that day in 1968, my brother; Speed Racer had just won the Planet Cup. It was a feat as he was the first person under 25 to win it, but it was also tainted with sorrow.

I had emerged from the trunk of the Mach 5 with my pet monkey (a real one, not a robot like Connor's) I found the car empty. The only clue was the note signed by someone called CW.

Now forty years later, this young man, Daniel Fenton comes to my school sponsored by someone also named CW (who might the same one who took Speed). This is a truly a mystery.

I was soon snapped by my daze, when I heard a familiar voice say, "Oh, I'm sorry Headmaster, did I startle you," I look up and see Zile Zazic in front of me.

"Of course not sir, what can I do for you," I ask him offering him a seat politely.

"I would just like to introduce to you, the schools latest donor, Vladimir Masters," he said as a tall man with blue eyes and white hair and beard in a black suit came in and smiled. "Vladimir this is Spritle Racer, headmasters of this school," he said as I shook Masters' hand.

"Racer, you wouldn't be related to the legendary Racer family," he said excited, "I remember watching in 1968 that one race, the Planet Cup," he said smiling. There was something about him, that gave me the creeps and my instincts told me not to trust him.

"Uh, no, my name is pronounced Raw-see-ay, there is no relation," I lied to him as he frowned but soon perked up.

"Oh, my mistake, I must have misheard Zile's pronunciation," he said as I turned around upon hearing a noise but something made me turn back to Vladimir.

"Of course, happens all the time," I said as Zile stood up.

"Come along, Vladimir, we simply must be going to that meeting," Zile said as Vladimir followed him and bowed silently before leaving.

"There's something about that man," I said to myself before turning back to my work.


	11. Clearing Things Up

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**HollywoodXoX: Fanfiction . net is weird like that, you'll just have to continue reading to find those answers out.**

**Dragon of Spirits: I know, if he thought working with Dash in Micromanagement was bad wait till he works with X (although X is showing his better side recently in the show). That's what makes Vlad and Zile the perfect team, they're both Fruit Loops.**

**Sdphantom10: I wish I could speak, read, and write Latin. Unfortunately, no **_**Terrifying Latin for the Cultured Goth **_**is not a real book but I can send you some nifty insults in Latin to use LOL. I can wait, patience is my middle name. the whole CW plotline is my invention although next week there is going to be an episode in which Speed is receiving notes from who thinks is his father. **

**Yin7: You just have to wait and see.**

**GothicChevy: Yes, Sam is going to torture Jarred, well now that he thinks about it, this whole Tucker thing doesn't add up and if it was a real book, I would a send you a copy of **_**Terrifying Latin for the Cultured Goth.**_

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes, Sam has it in store for Jarred and No, wasn't Plasmius who took Speed Racer senior (the younger Speed shares his name with his father).**

**Miko in Training: You think you do, but you're probably wrong. Yes, there is a mess to be cleaned to be cleaned up.**

**Chapter XI: Clearing Things Up**

**Danny  
**

"All right Fenton, let's get this over with, I'm an important racer, you're a pathetic nobody, so you'll do the work while I get the credit," X said slamming books in front of me. "I picked the subject, it's going about my father," he said as I looked at him.

"I don't think that's what…," I said he laughed at me.

"Just that, you don't so get to work," he said as he walked away and I sighed.

I was about to open a book when I heard a crash, "what was that?" I asked as I got up to see what was going on.

"_Vacca Foeda! _I told you not to mess up the order I put those books in," I heard Sam yell as Jarred glared at her.

"It was an accident, you don't have to call me a full vacuum cleaner," he complained as he picked up the books.

"Just put them in correct order," she ordered him as Jarred growled upset.

"Why am I taking orders from you?" he said angrily.

Sam said nothing but held up her skeleton picture this time with phrase _Memento Mori _written at the bottom.

"Your stupid picture doesn't frighten me anymore, you really didn't kill anyone," he said as Sam laughed at him.

"_Utinam coniurati te in foro interficiant_," Sam told him as he walked away and turned to me, "I just love Latin Danny," she said smiling and kissed me. "Any luck talking to Speed?" she asked me concerned.

"No, but something's wrong, I'm going to do some investigating during my free period," I said, something told me that something wasn't right here and Phantom would be needed to set it right.

"Just be careful, I have a project to work on, so I'll see you later," she said as she snapped her fingers and Jarred follows behind her.

**Zile Zazic**

"Are you sure these all the discs," I asked Plasmius as he destroyed the last disc by blasting it to bits.

"Trust me, Daniel is doomed, all evidence are gone," he said baring his teeth at me, "Soon he will be alienated and vulnerable," he said laughing.

"And the Mach 6?" I asked him as my intercom buzzed, "yes," I answered pressing a button.

"Your daughter is here," my secretary said as I told her to send Annalise in.

"You married, Plasmius," I asked my friend as he sighed.

"If this was an ideal world, I would be," he mumbled.

"A pity, marriage is a wonderful instution until it wrecks your back account," I said as Annalise came in, "what can I do for you?" I asked as she glared at me.

"How long do I have keep dating the loser?" she asked my upset holding her stomach as if she is sick.

"Until we say so," Vlad snapped as she glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, you creepy and ugly Wisconsinite Whacko," Annalise hissed as Vlad growled at her.

"_Ne…_No not now," he said retraining his rage, "Soon you will break up with him, but for now lead him on," he tells her as she leaves the room. "The chess game is about to begin and the first move belongs to us," he said laughing as I joined in.

**Tucker**

"So where do you want to go on our next date Annalise as she came back to the table and smiled at me.

"Why don't you choose Tucker?" she says charmingly. "Did you pick a topic from the list I gave you?" she asked me as I point to one that read:

_The Zazic Corporation's in Role in the future of Racing_

"Good choice," she says as she kisses me and I fall to the ground in bliss, "come along, we have to tell my tutors so they can work on it," she said as she leave the room and I get up and follow her.

**Speed Racer**

"Speed wait up!" Danny yelled as he ran across the hall to where I was standing. I was still mad at him but I would give him a chance to explain himself.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him as I turned to him.

"Why are you made at me, what did I do?" he replied confused. Why would he be confused about what happened.

"You mean you weren't the one who sent Tucker to sabotage the Mach 6?" I asked him as his eyes grew wide.

"Tucker would never do that…unless," Danny said placing his finger on his lips in thought.

"Unless what," I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"That someone is controlling him," Danny said, "I'll need to have Phantom find out more, but he can't do it alone. Meet him on the track after dark, that is if you can still trust me and him," he said as I smiled.

"I do and I will be here," I told him as he left and I went to my next class.

**Danny**

Later that night, I flew out to the Track and landed.

"Phantom," I heard Speed's voice whisper as he walked out, "Danny said to meet you here," he said as I nodded.

"Yeah," I tell him, "Listen, we need to get some proof that Tucker's innocent," I said as ie looked to the garage, "I think we need to start at the scene of the crime," I told him as I flew him to the garage and phased through the door.

"What are we looking for?" he asked me as I inspected the car. There was no sign of any ghosts but as I searched I found something even more valuable.

"This," I said holding up a strand of red hair, "Det. Taylor would be proud," I said as put a small ghost shield around it.

"That looks like Annalise's hair," Speed said as I looked smiled, this was beginning to make sense.

"Now we need to find some evidence and I know where to find it," I said as I took his hand and flew to the next destination.

**Spritle Racer**

"Uh, thank you, for that _informative _lecture on how the Pittsburgh Steelers are conspiring to destroy the Green Bay Packers," I told Mr. Masters as he smiled and I left the room.

There was definitely wrong with him, but I have other things to worry about.

When I arrived back at my office, I saw a light inside, "What on earth," I exclaimed as I unlocked the door and saw Speed Racer and what appeared to be a young man with white hair and green eyes dressed in a black and white jumpsuit inside. "Speed?" I asked surprised to find him in here.

"Hey Headmaster Spritle," he said smiling as the other one waved at me, something weird was about this encounter.


	12. De Pilo Pendet

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all reviewed my fic.**

**HollywoodXoX: I know that and you know that, but Mr. Fruit Loop doesn't. Your wait is finally over.**

**Miko in Training: You'll just have to wait and see on both things.**

**Yin7: Yes, they are and that is bad news for them.**

**Sdphantom10: Sam's right my friend and Jarred is about to get even worse. Latin is great (but try not to get into too much trouble with those Latin insults). I wish I could see the pic now too (anytime Desiree).**

**GothicChevy: I'll have to do that, Vlad's not so bright some days (and thank you for pointing out my error, I'll fix it). Speed and Danny trust each other again and what can I say, Sam can be vicious when provoked.**

**Mystery Writer5775: yes, but he is being controlled by Annalise using other more mundane methods.**

**Smallvillegirl2: that's what they plan to do. The Mach 5 was Speed Racer senior's car; the Mach 6 is Speed Racer Jr's car and the one Tucker sabotaged.**

**Dragon of Spirits: yes it is going to be fun seeing Danny work with X. Jarred's about get even worse torture and yes Vlad is a fruit loop and so is Zile Zazic. **

**Chapter XII: **_**De Pilo Pendet**_

**Vlad**

"This isn't good Plasmius," Zile said glaring at Spritle talking to Daniel and Speed in his office. I can see why would be upset but I knew everything was going as planned.

"Why do you worry, Zazic, I _want _Daniel and Speed to find their way here," I told him smiling as I stroked Maddie.

"You have something planned don't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously as I laughed.

"A spectacle to dazzle the eye and the mind," I tell him as I walk out of the room and go to put my plan into motion.

**Speed Racer**

"What are you doing in here and who is this boy with you," Headmaster Spritle asked as Phantom stepped forward.

"I'm Phantom sir, the reason we're here is that I fear one your students is manipulating Tucker," he explained to Spritle who listened with an attentive ear. "We thought you would have access to security tapes that could prove our theory," he continued as me and Phantom looked at each other.

"That doesn't explain how you got into my office?" Headmaster Spritle asked curiously.

"I used my powers to get in, sir," Phantom explained as Spritle nodded.

"Danny told me you were a hero," he said thinking, "I normally don't this, but if one of my students are in danger, I'll give you access to the security discs," he said walking over to a drawer an unlocking it but looked shocked, "That can't be," he said surprised.

"What is it sir?" I asked him concerned as he turned to face us.

"The security discs are missing for yesterday," he said shocked as Phantom looked in the drawer.

"Was there anyone else in here besides you earlier?" he asks the Headmaster thought for a second.

"Just Mr. Zazic and his new benefactor, Mr. Masters," he explained as Danny looked upset at that name.

"Vlad Masters?" he asked concerned as Spritle nods, "Figures, Speed I need you to keep Tucker away from Annalise, I have some investigating to do and I don't want you getting hurt," he said as we left, I would do as he say but I wasn't going to stay on the sidelines.

**Sam**

"That is it, I don't care that you killed someone because we both know it's not true, so get to work Samantha," Jarred said dropping the books and glaring at me. "If you need me, me and my brother will be goofing off," he smiling.

"_Age, Fac ut gaudeam_" I told him smiling as he stared at me confused (I love Latin; it's such a fun language). He would pay for calling me Samantha but it would be slow and painful and the fear of what I might do will torment so much, he'll crack like the guy in _The Tell-Tale Heart_.

"Uh, maybe I was a bit hasty, sorry," he said taking the books and left as Danny came in the room.

"Can I talk to you in private Sam," he asked as we walked to a secluded corner where no one could overhear us.

"What's up Danny?" I asked, I could tell whatever it was serious.

"Plasmius is behind this apparently; he and Annalise's father have teamed up," he said as took it in.

"Makes sense, that explains your ghost sense going off and of course Technus and Skulker on the Track," I told him. If Plasmius is here this could get dangerous, "What are you going to do," I ask him curiously.

"Find out what his plan his and stop him," he said smiling as I looked into his eyes.

"Danny…," I said tugging on his arm as he turned around, "be careful," I told him as we drew close to each other and our lips touched.

**Connor**

"Are you sure about this, I mean I'm not really a fighter," I told Lucy nervously as she dragged me out into the hall.

"You heard Speed, if Annalise is controlling Tucker, that means there's something fishy going on and Speed will need our help," she said as I tried to persuade her to not get us involved.

"I mean I'm sure Phantom can handle this and Speed's pretty clever too, there's no need to…," she said as she dragged me away.

"Don't be a baby Connor, now let's go," she said as I sighed.

Who or whatever is in control of this world, please have mercy on me if I don't make it back (and I bequeath Chim-Chim to the Academy).

**Danny**

"Now if I was a fruit loop, where would I be?" I said as I searched the halls for any sign of Plasmius. This wouldn't be easy as Vlad is probably expecting me but I was ready for whatever his sick little mind would dish out.

I searched around for awhile until I heard a cold voice say, "Looking for me, Daniel," I turned around saw my enemy before me. "Enjoying your new school?" Masters asked staring into my blue eyes with contempt.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius? You already know have to drive, you've driven me crazy," I asked him as I went to blast him but he jumped out of the way.

"You really think you can beat me?" he asked turning into his ghost form but instead of attacking me he fell to the ground.

A part of me wanted to flee, using Vlad's moment of weakness as a chance to escape without getting hurt, but the hero in me said otherwise and so for a few moments good and ill raged in battle in my mind.

While I was thinking, I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw a tendril around me. I tried to break free but something was interfering with my ghost powers and getting tighter.

"You should have run when you had the chance, but now it is too late," Plasmius said smiling, "You didn't know that I am still possessed, did you my boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"But how, I would have thought by now…," I managed to get before the tentacle's grip silenced me momentarily.

"…That Abramelin would be exorcized, apparently exorcism only works if you have faith, and I Daniel am an atheist," he says laughing.

"Odd, I thought you were a disciple of the Holy Church of the Fruit Loops of which you are not a devotee, you're also their pope," I said as summoned my strength and managed to momentarily loosed the tendril allowing me to breathe.

"You're hilarious Daniel," he said raising his hand and whispering, "_lethargus brevis!"_

I felt my eyelids dropping and my limbs getting heavy as everything became black and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Spritle Racer**

This 'CW' enigma haunted me, could Danny's sponsor and the person who took my brother the same person I had to know.

I was in my office, finishing up some last minute tasks, when I spied a note on the window behind, "What's this?" I asked as I took and was stunned by what I read:

_Headmaster,_

_Phantom is in danger and I am sending a friend to aid him._

_-CW_

"Good heavens!" I shouted as I raced out of the room to see if I could find the young man and warn him before it's too late.


	13. A New Member of the Crew

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm glad you liked it.**

**HollywoodXoX: I hate half ghost fruit loops too (but I like the cereal). Help is on the way for Danny and you'll just have to keep reading to find out who learns Danny's secret.**

**Miriam1: true, but Zazic metaphorically signed on the dotted line and made his deal with the Devil. Yes it is nice that people are trusting Phantom for a change. Connor's character is a bit spastic, but when he's need he comes thorough at the end. Danny is trouble and help from varied sources are on the way to help him. Glad you like the fic.**

**Dragon of Spirits: Since **_**A Ghost in Nod's Limbs **_**all that I have written (except for a couple oneshots and **_**Bellum Letale**_**) are on the same continuity. In a previous fic, Vlad got possessed by an evil sorcerer and he's been trying to exorcise from his mind. The possession gave Vlad the ability to cast spells which he used on Danny in the last chapter. Glad you loved that line.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Danny is in trouble but the cavalry is coming. Hope you weren't offended by Vlad saying that remark about him being an Atheist. Glad was I able to clear things up for you. You got that right; Spritle is indeed Speed Jr's uncle. **

**Anonymous: The worst is yet to come and read my explanation above as to why Vlad knows those spells.**

**Yin7: Wait no longer my friend.**

**Miko in Training: Don't get out that camera yet because unless you're psychic you probably were wrong on whom Clockwork is sending**

**Chapter XIII: A New Member of the Crew**

**Danni**

"Can I get you something else to eat?" mom said as I finished my dessert and pushed my bowl away.

"No thank you, mom," I said patting my stomach in contentment, "that was best triple chocolate sundae I ever had," I told her as I got up and went to play video games.

I popped in Mario Kart into the Wii and picked up the control, I'll show Danny who crashes cars. While I was playing I heard a voice declare 'Time Out!' and everything froze.

Suddenly, Clockwork appeared and put a medallion around my neck. I became unfrozen and looked up at the venerable ghost before.

"Clockwork, what's wrong?" I ask him as I put the Wiimote down and stand up.

"Danielle, your brother is in danger and needs your help," Clockwork said as he transformed into an old man. "Danny has been captured by Plasmius and his new ally and his new friends will need your help to rescue them," he tells me becoming a child but his voice loses none of its wisdom.

"Whoa, Clockwork, I'm only 14 and even worse I'm terrible at driving," I tell him as Clockwork nods.

"Daniel has had experience driving at fourteen, besides you will be attending as a member of Danny and Phantom's crew. The headmaster is expecting you, good luck," Clockwork says he opens a portal and walk through, hang on Danny, I'm coming.

**Speed Racer**

"Okay the coast is clear," Tucker said as we snuck up the hall to where we heard the scream from. Something told me Phantom was in trouble and I wasn't going to leave him.

"Hey Tucker, look at this slime," I said noticing some oil on the floor, I knelt down and examined, "it doesn't look like motor oil," I said feeling it with my finger.

"I think its familiar," he said, "Phantom told me about it awhile ago, it some sort of special ectoplasm," he said as I raised an eyebrow at that word but was soon startled by a noise.

"Someone's coming," I said as I pushed Tucker into a corner and peeked out. A vampire like being with blue skin and red eyes walk down the hall dressed in a white suit with black accents, boots, and gloves. I noticed he was caring someone in his arms- it looks like Phantom.

"Plasmius," Tucker said as I watched him, "Speed where does that hall lead to?" he asked me as we emerged from the corner.

"Mr. Zazic's office, but it's off limits to most people," I tell him, "but I think I might have an idea as to how we can get in," I tell him as we head back to where we came, hopefully this will work out.

**Danny**

"I see you're awake, Phantom," a voice said as I opened my eyes and saw a man with white hair and blue eyes standing in front of me. He looked like Plasmius minus the goatee. "Welcome to my office, I'm Zile Zazic," he said holding out his hand but I could move as I saw I was fastened to the wall. "Oh you're my prisoner and can't move," he said laughing.

"Let me guess, you're must an apostle of the church of the Fruit Loops, tell me what attracted to the faith or was it you were just looking a place to vent your insanity and Plasmius leant you his ear," I snapped as I tried to get free.

"Such a sharp tongue on you my boy, we'll have to fix that," a voice said as Plasmius appeared and glared at me. He raised he hand and muttered, "_quies!_"

Suddenly a tendril wrapped around my mouth, "MMMMMM!" I mumbled as I tried not to panic.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, I want you alive for the next race, when your friend Speed will be disqualified from the world of the living," Vlad said laughing, "and I want him to see you for who you really are," he said smiling.

"Can't we reveal that now, Plasmius," Zazic said as Vlad shook his head.

"In due time," he said as he and Zazic left the room leaving Zile's thug to guard to me.

**X Racer**

"No way," I told my brother as he and the Foley kid pleaded with me. They wanted me to help them in some scheme to break into Zile's office.

"X, Zile is working with this Plasmius creep and Phantom is in danger, you're the only one who can get us in there without being noticed," Speed told me as I looked at him, "This is serious," he said as I thought for a second.

"X, sir, if you do this, I'll do your homework for a year," Tucker pleaded as I smiled.

"Make it two and you have a deal," I told him as I got my pass and took them to Zile's office.

**Sam**

"Jarred you coming," I told him as I lead him down a hallway, it was time for revenge on him and this was a classic.

"Are you sure the book is in this closet?" he said as he walked inside and I shut the door, "Hey what are you doing," he said as he banged on the door and shouted.

"Don't worry someone will find you," I told him, " Besides you said you were failing English, think of this of research when we start to read Poe," I said as I walk away, "Now to help Danny," I said as I headed upstairs.

Something told that he needed help, but where to start, then it hit me. "Of course, Annalise," I said as I left for the shallow witch's room hoping to find some clue as how she manipulated Tucker.

**Spritle Racer**

I decided it was best to see if Zazic was in his office, so I took out my cell phone and dialed his number and got his voice mail.

"Perfect," I said as I ended the call and called Professor Winn so she could help the new student. I dialed her office number, "Susan this is Spritle, a new student is coming and I want you to make sure he/she gets settled," I told her as she said as she would take care of it.

I finally reached a secluded hallway, it lead up to the electrical system in the ceiling. The wiring is so advanced that the space to contain it is virtually a room with in itself and can take you anywhere in the building.

I got a ladder out of a nearby closet and climbed up the access panel. "Just like old times," I said chuckling to myself as I thought to those days as a lad where I would hide my the trunk of the Mach 5 so I could get a better a view of the races, and just like then it was up me to help Phantom before something terrible happens to him.


	14. Caveat

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit under the weather. Thank you for your patience and for reviewing.**

**Miko in Training: what gave it away and you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Glad Vlad's statement didn't offend you. Thank you for your help in my upcoming fic, I appreciate it. Your wait for the next chapter is over.**

**Yin7: Danni is awesome and things are looking grim for our heroes.**

**Sdphantom10: Awesome car, great job on it love the stylized initials on the side.**

**HollywoodXoX: You'll just have to continue to find out.**

**Chapter XIV: **_**Caveat**_

**Clockwork**

"This mess would have been avoided if you have brought Danny here like we ordered you to," the Observants chided as they watched walk down the road to the school.

"I am getting tired of your idiocy, now please there is the door, you have my indulgence to use it for its intended purpose," I told them as they left and I went into the room with the blue glue.

I closed my eyes and formed a link with the source of the light, "You're worried about Danielle?" I asked smiling. "Don't worry much like her brother, Danielle is smart and resourceful, the trials she has endured have tempered her like steel and has emerged stronger," I told him smiling before I opened my eyes and broke connection so I could leave.

**Zile Zazic**

"What is your plan Plasmius?" I asked Vlad as I found ourselves in the Mach 6's garage, "and how did you get past the security system?" I asked him as I watched him open the hood of the car.

"Have you forgotten I'm a ghost," he said taking something out of his pocket, "If I'm right, this should be the fuel cell," he said pulling a part out of the engine and replacing with the item in his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked him as he closed the hood and smiled.

"Very simple, a used Ecto-Filtrator, a device that used to purify ecto-energy coming from a ghost portal, alone it is harmless and can carry it in your pocket, but energized…," he said laughing.

"…it can be deadly," I say catching on as Vlad smiles, at last the Mach 6 will be no more.

**Danni**

"Wow," I said in amazement as I walked up to the school. I had never seen anything like this in my life. I walked to the doors and went inside.

It seemed that everyone was in a hurry like they were late. While I was looking around a voice said, "You must be the new student Headmaster Spritle said was coming," I turned around and saw an Asian woman in a wheel chair. "I'm Professor Winn, I've been asked to get you situated," she said as I smiled and followed her to an office.

Once I was taken care of, I was shown to a dorm room; it was cozy and private for the time being meaning I can change into my alter ego. "Hang on Danny, I'm coming," I said as I transformed into Danni Phantom and left to save my brother.

**Speed Racer**

"Okay you're in," X said as the door opened and we walked in the hallway.

"Have you ever been down this hallway?" Tucker asked as crept down to Mr. Zazic's office but stopped as I heard something.

"Shhh," I said as we ducked in a corner and saw some of Zile's thugs coming.

"I thought I heard something," one of them said but then walked away allowing us to come out.

"That was close," Tucker said as we continued until we found an ornate doorway, "I can disable any security camera," he said taking out his PDA and input some commands. "Okay, coast is clear," he told as I went to open the door but was stopped as I felt like I was electrocuted and passed out.

When I came to, I found myself tied to chair, "What happened?" I asked as I tried to break free but couldn't

"Ah, Ah, Ah, my dear Speed Racer you're not going anywhere," a voice said as that vampire like creature I saw earlier appeared in front of me.

"You must Plasmius," I sneered at him as he bowed in mock politeness.

"Smart boy, a pity you won't last long," he said laughing, "However before you meet your doom, I have a surprise for you," he said smiling as he pulled a level and revealed a captured Phantom, "A mystery will be solved before your eyes," he said taking a device out and walk towards the hero as Phantom's green eyes grew wide in horror.

**Sam**

"Now if _I _was a shallow witch where I would I hide evidence I was controlling an innocent boy," I said as I searched for evidence in Annalise's dorm.

The place was a nightmare, there was pink all over the place, "it's like Paulina cloned herself," I said as I rifled through her belongings until I heard a noise and hid in her closet.

"Who did this?" she asked as she saw the mess that I created, "I bet it was Jarred, that's probally why he is hiding," she said as I chuckled at the fact the he was really suffering the same fate as Fortunato did in Poe's famous story (albeit a non lethal version, but he doesn't know that).

"Now where is my book?" she asked as she found it and left allowing me to come out and continue my search.

I looked around the room again until I found her cell phone and looked at the call log, "this is an internal number," I said as dialed it.

"Hello you reached the office of Zile Zazic, I'm not here right now leave a message," a recording said as I hang up and smiled, so her father is behind this and probably with Technus and Skulker around Plasmius can't be too far behind.

**Spritle Racer**

"I should be right above Zazic's office," I said as I looked down from the ceiling and about to craw down to the room when I felt something push me back.

"So you are the brother of the famous Speed Racer?" a voice said as I saw tall mechanical being with a skull mask and flaming green hair smiling at me. "I would have expected more of the fight," he said disappointed as I glared at him.

"I won't disappoint then," I said as I took a wire and shocked him as I ran from him.

I'm not sure how long I ran for but I was getting exhausted and decided to stop, "I'm getting too old for this adventuring," I said winded as I rested for a bit.

"Allow me to remedy that," a voice said as everything faded to black and I fell into unconsciousness.


	15. Secrets to Reveal

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Inukagnome15: I can assure that's not what my intent was, Zile is merely tempting Tucker to do his bidding for hi, that's all I promise.**

**Avataraddict: I see we have another Speed Racer fan, glad you like the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You know me too well, my friend.**

**Miriam1: I'll give you a hint, he was taken out of his time for his protection. I know I make Vlad evil, but in my next fic, you're going to feel sorry for the bitter old Fruit Loop. Tucker is with Speed rescuing Danny.**

**Miko in Training: Only time will tell if you're right.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I appreciate your help and here is the next chapter.**

**HollywoodXoX: Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XV: Secrets to Reveal**

**Danny**

"What are you talking about?" Speed asked as he turned to Tucker who looked nervous.

I tried to break free but something was messing with my ghost powers but that was the least of my problems.

I could feel slime on my mouth dry up effectively making it impossible for me to open to my mouth (not that I can do it with this tentacle covering it, but still). Panic was starting to set in and my chances of survival were next to none.

"Haven't you ever wondered why when Phantom appears Daniel is nowhere to be seen," Vlad said smiling as he raised his hand and shouted, "_Expedio,_" causing the tentacle and slime to vanish and allow me to breath but the relief was short lived.

"What are you are going do to him?" Speed asks nervously as Vlad aimed the Plasmius Maximus at me and soon felt a shock travel throughout my body until I powered into Danny Fenton.

The last thing I heard before I collapsed was, "May I present, Daniel Alexander _Phantom!_" Then everything went black.

**Lucy**

"You know there is still time to go back, I mean we could be moral support," Connor said looking behind his back nervously.

"Connor, our friends need us," I tell him angrily as I take him and pull him the rest of the way. I can understand why he's scared but Speed might be in trouble.

While we were walking I heard a noise, I turned around and saw Chim-Chim behind us standing quietly (which is never a good sign). "Chim-Chim, what are you doing here?" Connor asked as a green face appeared on Chim-Chim.

"I am Tech-Chim, ghost master of all things electronical and beeping," a nasally voice said laughing as the monkey began to levitate. "I am also master of…," he began to say before he was blasted to the ground.

"Egotists, Nicolai how did anyone stand you in life?" a voice asked as what appeared to be fourteen year old girl with green eyes and white hair appeared. She was dressed in a black white shirt that showed her midriff. She also wore gloves and baggy pants of the same color with white boots.

"You," the voiced hissed angrily as it went to attack her but she put some sort of force field and blocked it.

"I have a name you know, I don't call annoying tech ghost, now do I?" the girl asked as she went to punch sending Chim-Chim flying, "Now for the closer," she said taking out what looked like a thermos and aimed at Chim-Chim.

The thermos released some energy forcing what looked a green man with white hair and sun glasses to come out of the monkey. "NOOO! I TECHNUS WILL RETURN TO…," he said before the girl trapped him in the thermos.

"Who are you?" I asked as she looked nervous.

"Danni Phantom, I'm Phantom's sister," she said as I turned to Connor confused, this whole business just got stranger.

**Tucker  
**

"Danny!" I shouted as I raced to my friend only to be stopped by Plasmius.

"Phantom is…Danny?" Speed asked, the look on his face was one of surprise and shock, he couldn't understand that Danny was the mysterious hero who had saved him in the qualifier and even how Danny could a superhero in the first place.

"Of course he is, I can't believe its painfull..," he began until I blasted with an ecto-blaster.

"If you're going to kill us do it now, Fruit Loop," I snapped at Vlad being upset at his blabbering.

"Come now, let's not be hasty, we'll wait till _after _the race," he said as he disappeared laughing.

"he must have done something to one of the cars participating in Aniskov's driving quiz tomorrow," Speed said as he raced up to Danny, "Tucker can you pick the lock?" he asked me as I nodded as I worked th lock until Danny was free.

"Let's get him out of here," I told Speed as we carried him back to his dorm to rest.

**Spritle Racer**

"Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to free myself as my captor came into the room.

"I don't think so old man, my orders are to keep you here until my bosses say otherwise," he said as he left again laughing.

"That's what you think," I said as I noticed a wire on the floor, maybe I can short out these electrified chains and get out of here.

I carefully push the chair on the floor and grab the wire in my hand bringing it up to the wire. Suddenly a shock travels through my body sending flying freeing me in the process.

"Now to get out of here," I said as I got and went to the door but it was locked, "Darn," I cursed as pounded on it hoping someone would hear.

After a few minutes I hear a voice shout, "Headmaster Spritle is that you?" it was Danny's friend Sam Manson.

"Sam, it's me Spritle, I was locked in here by some creature," I said as she ordered to stand back and watch her break the door down. "Thank you," I tell her wondering what she's doing here.

"Anytime, but Phantom needs my help," she tells me urgently.

"I'm on my way to help him too," I tell her as she bids me to follow her, I just we are not too late.

**Danni**

"I didn't know Phantom had a sister, this is so cool," the redhead boy exclaimed smiling as the dark skinned girl pushed him.

"Connor, you're scaring her," she said before turning to me, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and this spazz is Connor," she said as Connor glared at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked me curiously as I blinked.

"My brother's in trouble, he needs help," I told them as they smiled.

"We're saving our friend Speed, who went with Phantom to find out who was plotting against them, we could use your help," she said as I nodded and followed them, hang on Danny I'm coming!

**Zile Zazic**

"Well done Skulker," I told Plasmius' henchmen as he reported what he had done, "That's another pest out of our way," I said laughing as Technus came in the room.

"We have a problem," he said, "The Phantom girl is here, she's met up with the other kid's friends," he said peeking from behind his sunglasses.

"THERE'S ANOTHER PHANTOM!" I snapped as I grabbed Nicolai by his cape and looked him right in his red eyes, "Listen and listen good, I want her out of the way now, she is not to ruin the plan understand," I hissed as he nodded and left.

Soon the Mach 6 and Speed will be no more and I can finally be sure that my wealth will be safe.


	16. Pawns

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dragon of Spirits: it's only going to get better from here.**

**Miko in Training: The teams had to meet up sometime, and thanks for the warning unfortunately I know what's like to be flamed (someone flamed my WWII AU fic, **_**Ghostly Escape**_**, and swore at me in German. I would have abandoned it if Shiny-Sama and others hadn't encouraged me to continue writing it). **

**Inukagnome15: I hadn't thought about that, but I can assure that Zile is just trying con Tucker into working for him, glad you like the fic.**

**Phantom of Deception: Yeah, that's basically the plan, but you never know what I have my sleeve.**

**Yin7: You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Vlad freed him. My new fic has a title finally, **_**Le Chauchemar, **_**French for The Nightmare.**

**Chapter XVI: Pawns**

**Sam**

"I heard Phantom say he was going to check up on that Zazic guy," I told the Headmaster as he led the way to Zazic's office when I saw someone coming.

I soon saw who it was, it was Danielle, but what was she doing here, "Sam, is that you?" she asked as she saw me and flew up to me and smiled.

"Yeah, what are you doing here," I asked her, "and I see you met Connor and Lucy" I said as she nodded.

"I was sent here to help Phantom, he's in trouble," she said, "They think he might be in Zazic's office but I keep telling them that's wrong," she explains.

"How do you where Phantom is?" Headmaster Spritle asked confused by this revelation.

"I can sense him, don't ask me to explain it," she told him closing her eyes, "he's in the dorm area," she explained as I thought about it.

"Are you sure, I mean it…," Connor said before Lucy covered his mouth.

"Danni, lead the way," she said as she headed in the opposite direction with us following her.

**Speed Racer**

"Everything looks to be okay," I said after making sure Danny was not injured too badly. I still had a million questions about him and Phantom but knew he'd tell me in his own time.

"Danny is a fast healer, but that still doesn't solve the problem of Zazic and Vlad teaming up," Tucker said sitting down beside his friend worriedly.

"I know," I said as I heard someone knocking at the door.

When I open it, I find Headmaster Spritle, Lucy, Connor, Sam, and a girl who looks very much like Phantom in front of me.

"Speed, thank heavens you're here is Phantom okay?" Headmaster asked as I showed him Phantom sleeping, "I was worried something had happened," he said as Sam and the others came in. "This is Danni, she's Phantom's sister," he said pointing to the girl.

"I'm fine, me and Tucker were able to get Danny to safety and escape," I tell him as he smiles and leaves, "I think we better get some rest for Aniskov's test tomorrow," I said as I stretched on the floor and went to sleep while Tucker stood guard.

**Vlad**

"I can't believe you let them escape," Zile yelled as I raised an eyebrow at his remark. I don't blame him though, he cannot see the brilliance of it but he shall soon see with his own eyes.

"Patience, it's all part of my plan," I tell him calming him down, it will so much fun to destroy _two _pests at the same time anyway.

"Well, I suggest if you want to wake up in time for the race you go to sleep, Plasmius," Zazic said stretching for leaving for his mansion in a nearby town leaving me alone in the office.

"I don't need rest," I said to myself as he left and I thought what about what was to come.

**Spritle Racer**

"You still up Headmaster," Professor Winn said as she came in my office as I offered a seat.

"Yeah, I had some paperwork to finish up," I tell her putting the letter from 1968; Danny's application, and the letter I found on my desk in the drawer.

"You're still obsessing over that CW and if it's the same as the one that took your brother?" she asked see me put the notes away. She was observant and for that reason she was one of the best teachers here.

"I know, but something tell em that they may be connected," I tell her as I get and leave the office to go to my dorm to sleep. I know that the answer will show itself.

**Clockwork**

"Is _this _part of your plan," one of the Observants said as I sighed in frustration, as always they were blind to time and it's idiosyncrasies that allow the timeline to be what it is.

"of course, everything is going as planned," I said as they left upset allowing me to concentrate.

Once they were gone, I turned my attention to a forbidden corner that few venture to. It is deserted save for one twisted soul. This being makes the reprobates in Dantea seem like saints; even Lilith who once sat on her ebony throne would not have him in her realm.

Save for a few times, he has not left that prison, but I sense that may change and I pray that he can be stopped again.

**Annalise**

"Where are you again, Jarred?" I asked him as I wandered down the corridors of the basement where he said he was from his cell phone (the idiot had forgot he had it and waited until now to call).

"In the router room," he said as I walked up to the door marked 'Router Room," and used my father access card to unlock the door. "Thank goodness," he aid as he came falling out, "that goth is whacked," he said.

"That dweeb did this to you?" I asked him as he nodded.

"She said something along the lines of 'Captain Nemo may imp uno lace sit," he said scratching his head as I rolled my eyes.

"It's Latin exhaust fume for brains, _nemo me impune lacessit_ it means 'no one angers me with impunity'," I told him as he looked me confused, "never mind, I have a plan that will hopefully to those dweebs once and for and all," I said as I dialed my father's number and laughed, she and her friends are done for!


	17. Before Your Eyes

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fics.**

**Shining Zephyr: We all lurk every now and then, I'm glad you think I'm improving that means a lot to me. Thank you also for the encouragement, I appreciate it. **

**Inukagnome15: The Observants are idiots, Clockwork should just get rid of the whole bunch of the whiny would be know it alls. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Dragon of Spirits: It's like Paulina cloned herself, creepy, Vlad's a Fruit Loop who knows what he thinks but yes Clockwork has a master plan and is making sure it goes as he wants it to and no Dan, sorry.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes, I like it too; it has a certain creepiness to it and yet gets right to the point. You guessed right.**

**Yin7: I had a hard time coming up with a title for that chapter but I'm glad you like the name.**

**Miko in Training: Sometimes it's best just sit back and watch as things happen and thank you again for the warning.**

**Chapter XVII: Before Your Eyes**

**Danny**

"So how did get your powers? No, no let me guess; you were born to a human mother and an alien father who was an exiled king," Connor said excited as I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and sighed. He's been asking me questions nonstop.

"Connor would you shut up, Danny doesn't want to talk about it," Lucy shouted as she shoved a muffin in his mouth.

I shudder slightly remembering the muffin batter incident in Nod's Limbs a few years back but quickly snap back to the present, "It's okay, I don't mind," I said after swallowing, "I'm just upset that somehow, my secret is now…," I said before I felt my face slam into the cold milk of my bowl.

"Enjoy your meal, Phan-Done!" I heard Annalise laugh as I got up and dried my face. Something tells me that she had something to do with it.

"Relax Danny," Sam said as I sighed, she was right and I needed a clear a head for Aniskov's test today.

"I know, it's just frustrating," I said removing the cereal stuck to my hair and throwing what's left away, "I just hope this test goes down without any problems," I said as we left for our first class.

**Zile Zazic**

"Two Phantoms on the loose and _you _act like there's nothing wrong?" I asked Masters as he smiled quietly.

"Ye of little of faith, everything is going accordingly, we'll kill Daniel and Speed with one fell swoop," he said make a gesture with his arm. "Trust me Zile," he told me like some con man.

"I thought you were an Atheist?" I asked him smiling at his confidence in his plan.

"I never said my faith was in the Divine," he said laughing as looked out into the track.

**Sam**

"All right drivers, start your engines," Aniskov said as we watched the test from the sidelines.

"You ready Danny," I asked him via the comlink as the engines roared to life and the Flywheel's lights came on.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said as the green light went on and the race begins.

Everything seemed to be going to smooth until we noticed sparks coming from the Mach 6, "Tucker, get in contact with Speed tell him there's something wrong," I tell him taking out a pair of Fenton Binoculars and look at the car, "Sabotage," I gasped as I turned to Tucker who was trying to contact Speed.

**Speed Racer**

"What's going on?" I exclaimed as the console began to spark, something was wrong with the Mach 6.

"Speed this is Tucker, you've been Sabotaged…you…," Tucker's voice cut off as I tried to gain control. He was right but I couldn't fail this test.

I tried to swerve out of the way of the other racers but something was jamming my controls, "got to regain…," I said as smoke filled the cabin and I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.

**Danny**

"Hang on Speed," I said as I placed my hand on the special sensor on the dashboard, "I'm going Ghost!" I shouted as I felt a surge of energy rush through me. A coldness shot up my spine as I became Danny Phantom and the Flywheel transformed into the Specter.

I activated a sensor and found the problem someone had switched his power cell with a used Ecto-Converter if he didn't get out of the way, a lot of people could lose their lives, which meant I had to use the Ghostly Wail to push him out of the way.

I reached for the horn but before I could something blasted the car, "Greetings son," I heard Vlad's voice announce as I saw the Fruit Loop in front of me.

"Get out of the way Plasmius!" I snapped as I blasted but he dodged it."You know Vlad only stupid people stand in front of moving cars," I said as he phased through the windshield and tried to punch me but I ducked out of the way.

"You're the stupid one Daniel of don't listen to me," he said waving his hand and making an image of Speed in his car. He was bound from head to food in Vlad tentacles and heading towards the school, I had to do something.

"Let him go, Vlad," I snapped punching the bitter old man in his face but he grabbed my neck and phased my head out the door.

"Keep your nose to the grindstone Daniel," he said pushing my face against the road. I felt the asphalt scrape against my skin. After several seconds, I managed to regain composure and phase back in the car. "You are too late Daniel," he snapped as pushed him against the windshield.

"That's what you think, Plasmius," I said as reached for a button but Vlad grabbed my wrist.

"It's all over, time has run out," He said as I punched and slammed my hand on the button as he disseaperead and the last thing I saw was the wall coming at me


	18. Final Lap

**Author's Notes: Once again we come to the end of another fic, thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I have yet to find Desiree as well (she has to grant my wish to own Danny Phantom) but while I need Vlad alive for a future fic, I can have him get hurt bad, very, very bad. **

**Yin7: Your wish is my command.**

**Miko in Training: We'll just see how right you are, my friend.**

**Inukagnome15: I love evil cliffhangers.**

**Chapter XVIII: Final Lap**

**Spritle Racer**

"SPEED! DANNY!" I gasped as saw the carnage with my own eyes, the meds were already on the scene but there was no sign of their bodies.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" X demanded to know as he came in the box, "Where is my brother?" he yelled angrily as he looked out the window.

"We don't know, there isn't any sign of the bodies," I told him trying figure out what happened for myself. "I'll have security search for them," I told him as he left, hoping that they would be found.

**Sam**

"DANNY NO!" I cried in terror as tears poured out my face, I couldn't my believe my beloved was gone, "Danny," I said as fall to me knees.

"It's okay Sam," Tucker said as he held me in his arms.

"It's not, Danny is dead, I loved him, and he's gone," I said as I punched his chest in anger until I finally fell into unconsciousness.

The dreams I had were truly bliss, I saw me and Danny happy together with a family, an event that will never be now.

**Speed Racer**

"What happened?" I asked myself as I got up and looked around. "This isn't the infirmary," I said as I saw that was in a room filled with clocks ticking.

I looked down and saw Danny; he was alive but exhausted so I let him sleep as I decided to explore this new environment.

Whoever lives here must be a history buff, for each room in the tower was decorated in the style of a certain era. There was one from mediaeval times; the Renaissance; the Civil War, it was amazing.

Also there were rows of books, millions of books, it was amazing, but soon something else caught my attention.

I saw a blue light coming from a distant room; I walked towards it until I was blinded by it. It took awhile for my eyes to get accustomed to it but soon they adjusted and I saw a massive tube in front of me.

Inside was man, no older than seventeen suspending in some liquid, "It couldn't be," I said as I saw he was wearing a helmet with the letter M on it, this couldn't be real.

I knelt down and saw a plaque at the base reading:

_Racer, Speed_

_b. 1951_

"_I sleep here, not dead; merely resting knowing the secret is safe"_

"Father," I said placing my hand on the tube but startled as I saw a white flash and fell into blackness again.

**Vlad**

I must admit my plan went rather well, I think.

"Well time to turn in," I said as I arrived back to my mansion in Amity Park and turned back into Vlad Masters. I got into my pajamas; brushed my teeth; and curled up in bed with my Maddie doll closing my eyes as I dreamt of what my next move will be.

**Lucy**

"Come quick, everyone, I found them," I shouted as I spotted two bodies laying in front of the school.

Soon Sam, Danielle, Tucker, Connor, X, and Headmaster Spritle came running to the door and looked at them. "They're still alive, Chim-Chim says," Connor told us happily as we smiled and Spritle summoned the Medics.

"Get them to the ER stat," he ordered as they gently put them on stretchers and carried them away.

A few minutes later we waited outside the infirmary for any news of our friends.

"I have good news," Headmaster said he walked back in the lobby, "both Danny and Speed will be fine, they just need to rest," he said as he led us away so they could some well deserved rest.

**Danny**

I don't know what happened but I woke up with a sharp pain in my arm, "what happened?" I asked as I looked up and saw Sam looking at me.

"That's for pulling a stupid stunt, Daniel Alexander Fenton," she said before hugging me, "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as I kissed her and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, but what happened to me, I feel like I was abducted by aliens?" I ask her trying to piece together the events of the race but failing.

"You and Speed crashed and you were found in front of the school with this note," she said handing me a copy of the note that read:

_They are safe_

_-CW_

I smiled thinking of my wise friend who is always there for me and looking at the bed beside me but snapped out of my daydream to find it is empty.

"Don't worry, Speed's fine, some minor injuries but he's already up and running," she said handing me a large bouquet of flowers. "These are from Lucy, Connor, and the Headmaster," she said as I put them on the table and found she handed another one, "This is from Danielle and Miles," she noted as I placed them beside the others only find she had another one, this one extravagant, "This is my from the Nightmar… I mean Knightlys," she says handing me another one this one black and white, "This is from Edgar, Ellen, Pet, Poe, and Heimertz, she said as I smiled.

"anymore?" I asked her as she handed another one.

"That's from your mom, dad, and Jazz," she said before handing me a single black rose, "and that Danny Knievel is from me," she says as I pull her close and kiss her.

"I love you Sam Manson, have I ever told you that," I ask her as she laughs (she has the cutest laugh, which is odd for a Goth).

"More times than I can count, why don't you read the card," she says as I open and smile.

"'Dreams and anguish bring us together'- Eugene Ionesco," I read as she smiles, "Well I don't know about you about I hope we have more dreams and less anguish in our future and are together no matter what," I tell her as we snuggle and kiss one last time.

**Speed Racer**

"…And the winner is Speed Racer," the announcer says as I cross the finish line and get out and smile.

Months have passed since the day I saw my father, but I am beginning to doubt it's reality. It seems like a dream to me. It had to be nothing more than a hallucination of an oxygen starved brain and stress, but yet it seems so real that I can't get past it.

However, for the moment, I have to keep an eye on the future and focus on the road ahead, then and only then will this mystery be solved.

**The End**


End file.
